The King of Mischief and his Queen
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: So Amanda Stark, my oc, is 'babysitting' the tower for the night, when she has a dream that she's being seduced by a certain dark-haired god! This gets her SO SCARED that she believes he's trying to kill her, when in fact he's actually IN LOVE with her! warnings inside! Rated M for language and future chapters! (sequel is up if anyone would like to read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! i had this little random plot in my head and decided to let it loose, it's my first romantic/adventure/comedy avengers fic, so try and bear with me on this one!**

**warning: contains language and sexual content for future chapters**

**disclaimer: i don't own Loki, Tony, Pepper or anyone in avengers, just my OC**

Chapter 1: Siblings and a screwy dream

"No, Tony, you have a press conference on Tuesday! You can't party on a night like this!"

"Pepper, it's just one party that I can be able to go to, besides I can always have my baby sis Mandy babysit the tower while I'm gone!"

That was my brother and sister-in-law, arguing _again_ over a party that although Tony wants to go to, he CANNOT GET WASTED because he has a press conference about using the arc reactor technology to help power some buildings using sustainable, clean energy to help run them for at least a year. Oh, sorry, allow me to break the ice (I'm not as funny as Tony with the puns): my name is Amanda Clara Stark, a.k.a. 'Mandy Stark' (Tony, Pepper and a few of my friends call me that, including the Avengers). I am 21 years old and living in New York (or at least what was left of it) with my big brother Tony and my sister-in-law Pepper. Prior to them being married, she was his assistant living in our Malibu house, while he would play the part of the "Genius playboy philanthropist" very well, and I was annoyed about him taking _every single woman _in the house and having one-night stands with them. It was hard for me _not _to hear the racket that would ensue every time he would do that! Anyway, as I was saying, he was the arrogant, sarcastic person, who although would get on my nerves, I still loved him as his sister. When I and Pepper found out about him being captured by the ten rings, I cried like no one would believed, like 'Hoover dam spilling over' kind of crying. I waited for three damn _months_ for something to come back about Tony, and I was getting tired of being hounded by the press over his capture. When he came back, with a broken arm in tow and a little Arc reactor in his chest, I was _beyond happy _to have him back.

* * *

Something in Tony had changed those three months he was captive in Afghanistan, like he wanted to stop producing weapons due to innocent people being killed by terrorists with the weapons _he made_ at Stark Industries. I was _majorly irate,_ yet scared upon finding out that Obadiah was the one who ordered Tony to be killed by the ten rings and nearly killed him when he took out the arc reactor that was in his chest in order to activate a suit he made in Section 16 in Stark Industries. Luckily, he died after Pepper pushed a red button that would fire the master arc, electrocuting Obadiah to a crisp. When Tony was making his suits, I was admittedly surprised that he felt that he _needed _to help protect the people in the world. So, I was, in a way, happy that he was committing himself to be with Pepper and no one else, not even that Christine Everhart Lady that he brought home on one of his escapades. But, there was still that issue with his narcissism and not working well with other people that would get on both mine and Pepper's nerves from time to time. The "not working well with others" part I can understand well because of that idiot Obadiah who tried to kill us in order to get his greedy hands on Stark industries.

So, I lift myself out of my bed after laying on it reading a book, and set myself on going to the main room, which had the balcony, bar and other stuff in there, and saw Pepper and Tony doing the all-too-known hand gestures that indicated an argument. When they finished, Tony turned around, and he was pretty happy to see me. "Mandy, just the person we were talking about!" he said cheerfully. I knew for a _fact _what was going on the last time he said that phrase to me: it was in the mid 2000ths and Tony wanted to go to a party, but dad didn't want him to go because he still wanted Tony to get a feel for the company should something happen to him. He was 18 at the time and I was still a little child at 8 years old. After he and dad were done talking, Tony came up to me and told me to "cover for him" while he was at the forbidden party that dad told him not to go to during the day. He had bribed me to allow me to play with his "Lab work" as long as I was careful about not damaging them, which I accepted. He had come home later on wasted and I had to be the one to tell dad that he was just stressed from going to Stark Industries with dad to have a sense of what he was going to be dealing with when he takes over the company someday.

Anyways, Tony had bribed me a vacation to one of his private beaches for a whole month in exchange for "covering him" while he would go to this party that Pepper had expressly forbade him to go to. "Please, Mandy? I promise it will be the last party that I will go to for the next month!" he pleaded. "Next month, my ass! You said that last time and you nearly got in trouble with dad, again!" I said. It was true! It would get on poor dad's nerves _every single time_ he would do something stupid despite being a goddang genius in the lab! "Mandy, please, I will buy you a vacation home in Australia. I will even go to a Within Temptation concert* with you, just please don't tell Pepper about this!" he pleaded, knowing that I _adored _their music, along with Nightwish, Evanescence, Amberian Dawn**, and even more bands that I would listen to every time I would be on YouTube. I shook my head, exasperated that he was trying to win me over. "Ok, ok! I will try and cover for you, just try _not _to stay out too late!" I said, at least telling tony to try and be back. Tony was obviously overjoyed about this and pretty much swung me in his arms, giving me smooches. "Thank you, thank you, thanks!" he said having that skip in his step. The latest he ever stayed out, he didn't come back home until like 5 in the morning, and he was at an old friend's bachelor party, Rhodes had brought Tony's wasted body back home.

* * *

"Hey, Mandy, covering for your brother again?" said a sassy yet calm voice. I recognized that to be Bruce Banner, a.k.a. the Hulk. I had to be _extremely careful_ about not making this guy angry, especially Tony. I hated that he did his "Little tests" on him to see if it would cause him to turn into the hulk. Even though Bruce had told me that he can handle the tests, I was still wary about the next time he would transform; I hope to be _somewhere else_ when that would happen, like Okinawa*** or something. "Yeah, even though Pepper told him _not _to go to that party, so he wants me to 'babysit' the tower for them while he would be away. I think pepper would be doing some work by then." I said knowing that this was true. She was practically the 'queen of paperwork' when it came to assisting Tony with Stark Industries. "I just hope that Loki Doesn't come strolling around New York, I _swear _that guy's brain has cats in it!" he said worried that Loki would come back. It was true that Loki was pretty crazy, he nearly destroyed New York because he wanted to prove himself to be worthy of ruling a 'realm', as the Norse gods would call the worlds, in the eyes of his father and brother Thor, according to what Thor himself told me. I would study different mythologies whenever I was bored. Don't even _think _of getting me started on Greek Mythology because their stories usually consist of the things that would make god squirm like crazy, Norse Mythology I thought at first was, well, a collection of myths, until I found out they were real by what Tony and Jane Foster were telling me. I felt bad for Loki because he felt like he was overlooked, and he finally lost his mind upon finding out that he was the son of Laufey, who was the king of the frost giants, or Jotuns, who abandoned him as a baby due to his size. "I hope so too, he's probably sitting in a prison cell in Asgard, isn't that what you guys told me?" I said assuring and asking him at the same time. "Well, yeah, but he's very powerful with his magic from what Thor told us after he got back from his stay there to help out with sentencing." I was a little scared now about the possibility of Loki being back from where I almost wanted JARVIS to beef up security. "That could be a problem" I said, slightly paranoid about the possibility that Loki could be in Stark Tower right now, and we won't even know it! Tony then came up to me with a face that said 'that was unexpected' "What's up Tony, what's with the look on your face?" I asked. "You _won't _believe this: Pepper wants to go with me to the party! The news conference got scheduled to next week due to a storm that was going on! I will still go with you to that concert if you want Mandy" he said. I was surprised along with Bruce because Pepper usually _doesn't _go to many of his parties, at least willingly. "That was unexpected, even for you guys." That was the voice of Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. Poor guy was still adjusting to the new world from being a human Popsicle for so long. "Hey, Steve! Yes, indeed it's surprising, but I still have to guard the tower though in case 'he who must not be here at all' should somehow get to Stark Tower" I said still a little wary about guarding a tall tower that gave me a teeny case of acrophobia. "Don't worry so much about it, you'll be fine! You still have JARVIS to help out with guarding this place." He said assuring me. "Indeed, Mr. Rogers. I will help out with making sure this tower is secure." JARVIS said. "Thanks, that makes me feel a _tiny _bit better." I stressed the word due to my somewhat increasing fear.

* * *

So, everyone had left the tower to go and do their thing, with Tony and Pepper going to that party, Steve going to the same gym to punch his anger away at a punching bag, and Bruce meeting his girlfriend Betty for a date. After I had JARVIS make sure everything was secure, I decided to get some much needed shut-eye from the stressful day. For some odd as hell reason, I had the _scariest yet weirdest dream ever!_ I was in Stark Tower just minding my own business when all of a sudden, a tall guy who was more pale than snow, had hair as black as the night sky, and wore crazy-looking armor that would've had me mistaken for a guy going to a costume party or cosplaying, had a face and stature that looked like it was carved by Michelangelo himself, had appeared in front of me, smiling at me. I will admit I thought he was so damn sexy, but he was still scary! He beckoned me with his index finger to come to him, but I was gorilla glued to the spot. He even had the manly (godly?) nerve to lick his lips in a seductive manner and growl. "What the fuck?" I asked completely bewildered by this display. The guy then started chasing after me, and I had no alternative but to bail like a bat out of hell, but he was obviously faster than me. He caught me by the waist and threw me onto the couch and straddled my lap. If I weren't so much seduced and confused, I would've peed myself right then and there! He leaned his head down and started kissing and licking me from my lips, towards my neck, and then my jaw, and my left ear, where he proceeded to nip and kiss my earlobe, while his arms were around me, with his long-fingered hands gently caressing my own arms and coming up to my face. He put his mouth to my ear whispered something that nearly scared my panties off of me: "it _thrills _me that I am the first to have you for myself. I hope to have you for eternity to come, as my queen, Amanda Stark."I was shaking like maracas right there. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious amounts of love for you." He said ending with a kiss behind my ear. I shot up in my bed feeling like I was in a "Friday on Elm Street" movie, with my eyes wide open and my breath a little labored. "JARVIS, I think I need to call Tony." I said, still nerve-wracked by the dream. When Tony answered, the party was obviously still going on. "Hey baby sis, what's going on?" he asked. "Uh, Tony? I had the scariest dream Last night?" I said feeling like I was going to cry. "What's going on, Mandy?" he asked a little Worried. "Does the name 'Loki' ring any bells to you?" I asked. "Stay there, I am coming back to the tower, I just need to get Pepper." He said knowing about the man who was in my dream. "This is going to be the _worst _night of my life." I said. It was indeed going to be hard getting some sleep tonight.

* * *

* I SO want to do that someday

**some of the other bands i like

***where i was born actually

**Rate and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for my three followers! **

**warning: language and mild mentions of smut! **

**disclaimer: don't own _anyone_ involving marvel and the avengers except the OC**

Chapter 2: Precautions and attempted seduction

I felt like the most nervous wreck when Tony, Pepper and the other avengers went back to Stark Tower, but for god's sake, they didn't need Fury over here! I sat on the couch, clad in my pajamas and robe, holding a baseball bat like it was my only friend. Steve sat on the couch beside me smoothing his hand in soothing circles on my back, trying in vain to get me to relax, when in fact I was _not relaxing _any goddamn time soon! I did wonder what happened with Fury's eye, though. "Ms. Stark, can you please elaborate again just what happened before you called Tony over to the Tower?" he asked. I groaned exasperated that I had to tell him _yet again _about my 'what-the-fucked-up' dream that I had that involved the Looney-tune that was the god of mischief. "I told you, Director Fury, I had a dream that I was in Stark Tower, probably right about where you were standing, and Loki appeared in front of me, doing some weird shit before tackling me and throwing me on the couch and straddling my thighs like he was going to be all 'hanky-panky' on me! He kissed me and told me that he wanted me as his queen, of _what_ I wonder, and proceeded to tell me his name and that he was 'burdened with glorious amounts of love for me!', and that's what happened!" I said, clearly wanting to get some sleep, but afraid to for fear I would have that dream again. I looked over at Natasha, and clearly she was not thrilled about being in Stark Tower at 2 in the morning, not that I can blame her for it.

Thor was standing around the place, clearly angry yet sad about what had occurred. "I do not understand this at all! How could this have happened?" Thor asked, wondering why his brother would haunt me in my dreams all of a sudden. "Thor, do you know if Loki can dreamwalk?" Director Fury asked. "I think he does indeed have that ability. He's a sorcerer after all." Thor assumed. I felt like my jaw dropped to the center of the earth when he said those words. I looked over at my brother, and clearly he was not happy about what Thor was saying. "Terrific, just terrific! My darling sister is being haunted by your bat-shit crazy brother in her dreams, claiming he has the hots for her!" Tony said angry about what would've happened to me. "What if we somehow helped out with guarding the tower? That way we can find out whether or not he would be there." Clint said. Clint in a sense reminded me of Robin Hood, with his bow and arrow, which he used _pretty well._ "I would say that would be a wise idea, that way we can be able to tell if he might be there, with some help from JARVIS." Natasha said in agreement. Although I was not thrilled about this, I had to accept their help, but I was going to do some research about ways to ward off the bad dreams, determined to get 'reindeer games' out of my head _permanently!_

* * *

The next morning I went to have myself some breakfast, which consisted of some chocolate milk with cheesy scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and even a multivitamin to help with getting the nutrients in my body. "I need to find ways to get rid of him! How do I even _do that?_" I asked myself. After I put the dish in the sink, I then got the idea of going to Google to find ways to get rid of the nightmare. As I was searching Google, I discovered that I would need some items, some I don't know if there were an occult store in New York. I discovered that I would need some incense, an unbroken line of salt, and some dream catchers, in addition to bells. I wrote down my 'dream-warding grocery list' and set out to get my stuff. When I got to the stores, I picked up a triple dragon incense burner and made sure to get the right scents for incense, I then went to a music store to get some bells, the lady at the music store looked at me like I was nuts when I told her that I needed some bells to ward off a nightmare, and I went to order a bunch of dreamcatchers, with people again looking at me like I was nuts. "What? I need to get rid of a goddamn nightmare!" I said irritated. I knew we had salt in the kitchen, but I felt the need to get to a grocery store and buy a box of the Morton salt so that we didn't need to waste the one we had on my nightmare cure. When I got back home, I set my stuff in my room and was confident in getting rid of Loki. "Try invading my dreams now, Liesmith!" I shouted knowing that somehow, he could hear me, even in a prison cell in Asgard.

* * *

We all had dinner later that night, consisting of New York style pizza (Tony's favorite!), we had to order maybe 10 boxes of it because of Thor's appetite, with some being pepperoni, supreme, meaty, veggie, etc. Clint and Natasha were having a conversation about their views on a mission in Budapest. _What the hell happened there?_ I thought to myself as their conversation was somewhat intense. "How're you holding up after all of this?" Bruce asked me, eating a slice of pepperoni. "I'm holding up just fine, I hope to get rid of him tonight!" I said with confidence. "I hope so too, what were you doing out in New York all day long?" he asked. "Doing a little 'grocery shopping' for getting rid of Loki!" I said confidently. "Dear god, I hope you know what you are doing!" Bruce said trying to keep from laughing. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I said with a sinister grin gracing my features.

* * *

After we watched some movies, with mine and Tony's favorite being "Die Hard", Steve's being "Wizard of Oz", Natasha's and Clint's favorite being "Robin Hood, 2010", and Bruce's being the transformers movies. Thor liked almost anything we were watching. When we were going to bed, I made sure to do everything perfectly like reading the instructions for the incense and lighting it, laying out an even and unbroken line of salt, and hung my dozens of dreamcatchers in my room, hoping that I would sleep Loki-free tonight! That is until Tony walked in and saw what was going on, "Hey Mandy just wanting to-WHOA, WHAT IS THAT SMELL? WHAT'S WITH THE DREAMCATCHERS!? AND WHAT'S WITH THE SALT AND BELLS!?" he asked me obviously trying to get the smell of incense away from his nose and bewildered by what was in my room. "Well, I read something that some of the ways of getting rid of nightmares are to light some incense, hang some dream catchers, put an _unbroken _line of salt around you and ring some bells. I am that FUCKING DESPERATE in getting rid of Loki. I call all of this 'Loki-repellant!" I said in desperation, knowing that he was thinking I was nuts. Tony was still trying to get the smell away from him and his obvious outburst attracted the attention of the other avengers, who saw that I had _quite _the amount of unusual stuff in my room. "Uh, this is unusual. Mandy, what is all of this stuff?" Clint asked, completely puzzled by what I had in my room. Pepper and Natasha just shook their heads while Tony was still waving his hands around his nose, coughing at the smell, Steve was trying not to laugh so hard, and Thor just gave me a look that said 'you need help, my friend'. Bruce felt sorry for me, knowing that this Loki-nightmare thing was annoying me, even though it had been only a night. "Good night Mandy, don't let the big, bad antlered god try to get you." Said Tony, trying to stifle his laughter and _still _waving the smell away, and just to annoy me, after they shut the door, Tony took a _deep _breath, as if he was coming out of a gas chamber or the water. I went to sleep, hold on to my bells for dear life and closed my eyes, at least _trying _to get a few _seconds_ of sleep.

* * *

My dream _this time around_ was that I was at a beach just frolicking about in my pajamas, minding my own business. "Yes! Operation 'Loki-Repellant' is a success!" I said triumphantly, seeing that there was no Loki to be found. _Whoever said those tips, remind me to give them all an edible arrangements bouquet! _I thought to myself while running on some sand and splashing around the ocean. Then, it all came to an end when I felt that a _certain somebody _was behind me and held me to where my back was pressed against his chest, with his arms around me, and his head leaning down to kiss me on the cheek. I turned bright red when I felt Loki's _little buddy _on my butt. "OH, HELL NO!" I screamed, trying desperately to get away from him, only to have him sweep me off my feet and have us tumble down to where Loki was _on top_ of me while I was on my back and rocked his hips a little bit against my heat. "Oh"-kissed me on my other cheek-"hell"-kissed on the tip of my nose-"_yes"-_French kissed on my mouth sending me in a frenzy of emotions. I struggled to get him the fuck off of me, only to have him hold me tighter to him. "Did you really think those silly charms could keep me away from you?" he was tsking at me while waving his finger around as if I were a naughty little lady. "Those won't keep me away from you. You can't fight the emotions for much longer. You _will _be my queen, daughter of Stark." He moved his head down my chest and nuzzled my right nipple with his nose, making it hard and peaking. He smiled devilishly and put his mouth on my nipple through the fabric, gently biting and licking it, while his other hand was mimicking the same thing to my other nipple. I had the urge to smack the _daylights_ out of him and also fought the urge to hold his head to my chest. He looked up at me with the most _seriously demented_ expression I have ever seen in my life. "You see, Amanda? You know you want me, and no matter how much you can fight me, you will never escape me. Give in to the temptation." He said going back to fondling my nipples.

* * *

I woke up screaming, alarming everyone else to it. Tony rushed in and started to comfort me, while I was flipping out about the 'Loki-Repellent' being a complete bomb. "Why can't he _leave me alone!?_" I asked, wanting to know why he was stalking me in my dreams. "Thor, you _need _to talk to Loki about this, because it's freaking my poor sister out to death like you wouldn't believe right now!" he said shhing me, rocking me back and forth. The last time he did that for me, I was maybe 13 and I had seen that movie "The Thing"* for the first time and it scared the _shit_ out of me! I remembered having a dream that Tony was one of those 'things' and was coming to kill me. He came into my room and started rocking me back and forth, humming a little tune that our mom would sing for us to try to sleep and I was afraid to sleep alone, so he slept next to me throughout that whole night. After everyone had left my room, knowing that Thor was going to somehow have a _serious conversation_ with Loki about him invading my dreams while I try to sleep the night away. "Time for plan b." I said to myself. I pulled up my laptop again and researched different ways to get rid of the dreams. If these dreams were to keep going, I would not be so much in a sweet dream, but the most not-so-beautiful nightmare I _ever had_ in my entire life.

**Review please! **

*refers to the 1982 version with Kurt Russell, Keith David and others, and it's actually pretty scary!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! thank you m-004 and avidgamer2000 for the reviews and following my story and a HUGE thanks to those who are favoriting and following the story!**

**disclaimer: again, only own my oc, not the avengers and Loki**

**warning: language (fear and anger makes Amanda more salt-mouthed!) and a seriously freaky wet dream (sexual content)**

Chapter 3: Insanity and romantic pursuits

The morning after my failed attempt to somehow 'ward' Loki away from my dreams, I sat at the kitchen table still looking like I had just done a marathon, except I had dark circles under my eyes from tossing and turning, in addition to Loki teasing my nipples in my dream. "There has _got _to be some sort of an explanation for what's going on with me: Is he a figment of my imagination? Or is he really haunting me in my dreams, trying to seduce me so that he could have his way with me?" I asked myself. I hoped to _any deity _out there that it was the first explanation because that kind of shit was not supposed to be happening to me! Tony came in the kitchen looking for something to eat and decided on the pizza from last night. Poor guy looked exhausted from what happened last night, apart from me screaming bloody murder over that dream. "Hey. How're you feeling this morning sis?" he asked eating his pizza. I looked at him and knew that even he was angry about my _issue_. "I feel like shit, Tony, what about you?" I asked sipping on my tea, trying to wake up. "Sorry about that. But I do have some good news and bad news: good news is that Thor has gone to Asgard to see if he or his parents or both of them can talk to Loki about this issue. The bad news is that no one knows how long it will take or if Loki is even in the mood to talk." He said still eating the pizza. I felt angry yet relieved about this because I finally could get some answers, but that would mean that he would still be invading my mind, trying to seduce me in the most fucked up of ways to get me to fall in love with him. I scoffed at this thought because Tony told me that Loki could kill someone without a second thought and not have any remorse about it. That made me more fearful alone than the 'bad news jazz' that he was telling me about.

* * *

Me, Pepper and Natasha decided to have a 'girl's day out' to try and have me clear my head about these issues that I was having when I would be sleeping. Natasha was out with us because we needed someone with us in case something happens, or some_one_ decides to try and kidnap me for ransom. We all went to a department store to find some clothes for us to wear, but I can't stand _shopping at all!_* I only have so much patience for it, but then it would be the time for me to leave before losing it. Prior to us going out and about in the town, I did more research and found that I could use some Celtic runes or amulets to protect me from Loki when I would try to sleep, so I went to a store and asked someone about some runes to protect me from bad dreams. So, I bought a Celtic harmony protection necklace, charms that were the shape of hands, and a bracelet that contained some ancient stones, along with some runes to help protect me from Loki. When I met back up with Pepper and Natasha in the department store, Pepper was _still_ trying on some spring suits for, of course spring, while Natasha was searching for sexier, yet comfortable clothes, some she could use for her future missions. "The clothes certainly fit you nicely, complements the curves on your body." I said, complementing the way her pants fit her. She smiled, knowing that it would work out for blending in and seducing some people. "It really does actually, men would be questioning their sanity if they were to _not_ find you hot!" I said trying to install some humor into her shopping. Both of them were laughing at my comment from there. We went to a restaurant, the one where people would sit outside just to get a glimpse of Iron man and Stark Tower, and had some lunch there because we had gotten hungry. Beth, the waitress, was serving us gathering out orders for drinks. I had gotten a Dr. Pepper because it was practically my crack^, Natasha decided on water, and Pepper had gotten some pink lemonade because she was in a more tangy mood.

* * *

When we got back to Stark Tower, with our stuff in tow, I had _just found out_ that my brother and Pepper were going to be going away to the press conference since they had found another place for Tony to make his public awareness campaign on using more suitable alternatives to fossil fuels, Natasha and Clint had been called on a mission to Tokyo, Bruce was going to be spending time with Betty in Hawaii, and Steve was going on a 'see the world tour' to get an essence of what changed since he was frozen. I looked at Tony like I found out that he was expecting a baby in 9 months, I was flabbergasted, especially when we have _no clue _as to when Thor would be back on earth after his chat with Loki! "WHAT!? Who's going to protect me if 'he who must _never_ be here at all' is actually at Stark Tower?! I can't exactly just whack him with my bat!" I shouted outraged about this. It was pretty damn true! Because he was a god, it would feel more like a pinch if I were to hit him with my bat! "Mandy, I know you are not crazy about us leaving you for a few days, but I know that you can take care of yourself great. You still have Hera somewhere in the tower." He said assuring me. I mentally smacked myself in the head when he mentioned Hera. Basically, 'Hera' is my suit that's somewhat similar to Tony's, except that it's more to fit a woman than a man, the colors are different, like silver, black and gold, and although it's meant for combat, it's more equipped with speed. "I _totally_ forgot about the suit, I can't remember the last time I _ever _used that suit!" I said annoyed with my forgetfulness. Tony chuckled softly and gave me a hug, promising me that he would be back within a few days along with the others who were here to 'guard me'.

I walked back to my room, later after they all left, where I set my bag of 'dream-warding arsenal' on my bed, and I looked around my room and saw that there were bouquets of roses, _a LOT_ of them, in my room. I instantly felt like I was in a psychological thriller, and I was the victim getting stalked like there was no tomorrow. There was a note with elegant handwriting that said: "For my Queen, as I shall be your King, if thou would have me. I shall be a _dearly devoted _husband and father to you and our heirs, and we shall rule Asgard _together,_ if thou would have me. You shall have everything you ever wanted and rule by my side, if thou would have me. I shall give myself, mind, body and soul to only you, if thou would have me. Take thy time, and tell me an answer when thou art ready. Yours Truly, Loki." I nearly felt like I was going to _vomit _and literally pee my pants after I read the note. I looked at the roses and saw that a majority of them were red, along with white, coral, or bright orange, pink, and lavender$. "J-J-J-J-JARVIS?! Could you take a picture of my room and the note and send it to Tony's phone, please?!" I asked, clearly shaken up with a very nauseating feeling that Loki may have gotten out of his prison on Asgard. I freaked and nearly called for my suit, 'Hera', but I stopped myself in my tracks. "Get a goddamn hold of yourself, you lunatic!" I chastised to myself and I then sat on the couch in the main balcony area. "The photo has been taken and sent to Tony's phone, ma'am. You should be expecting a text from him soon, I'm afraid." JARVIS said, knowing it was not going to be pretty. My cell phone rang, and it was Tony. Knowing that he likes the ACDC songs, I used one of them as my ringtone for him. "Hello?" I answered. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! I got the photos, I will have them turn the jet around to come back home!" he yelled, deathly afraid for my safety. "No, this conference is more important to you. Besides, thanks for mentioning Hera to me, I _truly _forgot about the suit, and if things get bad, I will try and get a hold of either SHIELD or Clint and Natasha after they are done or get my suit activated, if I can remember how." I said assuring Tony that I would be fine. Although I loved my brother, he can be a _teeny bit_ over-protective of me, which annoyed me to no absolute end, though after Obadiah, I would somehow know that Tony would be able to protect me and everyone he cares about. "Ok, but if things get bad, either get away from there with the suit or hide somewhere and get either Barton or Romanov or SHIELD on the horn, you understand me?" he said obviously sighing over the phone, although I knew Pepper was also worried about me. "Ok, and tell Pepper that I will try and stay alive for as long as I can." I said surprised that my voice was not shaking but proud of myself for it. "Ok, you psychotic weasel, I've just about had it up to _here,_"- I pointed my finger to my forehead-"with your tricks, so if you want to torment me, you have another thing coming!" I shouted, obviously irate with what was going on with me throughout those few days.

* * *

After I somewhat settled down, I kept the roses and note in my room, knowing that Fury would need to see it and know that it's evidence of Loki getting a little bit crazy with the affections, and he may have escaped. I was in my pajamas, eating some slices of pizza, while drinking some sprite, and watching "Prom Night, 2008"+. I had hoped that Thor would somehow come back fine, but at the same time, I was thinking that he would be looking for Loki because he may have escaped from his prison. "Good lord, this movie reflects my situation, except that Loki is not my teacher, and he did not kill my brother and parents!" I said knowing the movie was a reflection of what was happening to me. As the movie ended, I started walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed, when out of nowhere, I hear what sounds like "The Dream" by Leaves' eyes playing in the tower. "Where the hell is that coming from?" I asked myself, walking to the source of the sound. I felt like I was getting closer to the source as the song got louder. When I reached the source, which was in a bigger room below the balcony floor, there was something in front of me that had me in a 'major freak-out' frenzy _so great,_ it would've made the most of the heroines of the slasher films look like a bunch of rookies. What was in front of me was a crown. It was beautiful, I will admit, with some arches and metallic designs on them with some gems on the designs. "How did this get here? Loki, come out! I'm not afraid of you, you FUCKING PSYCHO!" I shouted, wanting to find out where the crazy-in-love god was and if he was here and why he sent me the crown, even though I somehow knew why. I took the photo of the crown with my cell and sent it to my friend Jane Foster, who had texted me back saying that she was going to be in New York anyway to wait for Thor to get back tomorrow with me. I took the crown with me to my room, where I had to move the bunches of flowers in different places in order for me to put on my stuff. I put the bracelet with the stones under my pillow, the necklace around my neck, the hand charms under my pillow, and put the runes around my room, put another layer of salt around my bed, and clutched my bells for dear life while I try and sleep.

* * *

My dream was that I was in a place that took my breath away. I was sitting on what looked like a chair, a BIG-ASS chair at that, and the whole place was beautiful and golden. "Where the hey-hey am I?" I asked aloud, taking in my brand-new environment. "You are sitting on the throne, for _we _are on Asgard." A voice that I recognized as Loki said clad in his horse-riding attire^^, coming up towards me with a smirk on his face. I don't know why I did this, but I jumped out of the throne like a missile and ran blindly around the throne and out the back door screaming 'oh, my god!' over and over again. As I ran, I looked behind me and there was no one there, and when I turned my head back to the front, poof! There Loki was, waiting with arms wide open, standing there to catch me. Although I halted and ran in the other direction, Loki was faster than me and caught me again by the waist and teleported us to a place that looked to be his bedroom. He walked to the bed, carrying me in his arms, and laid me gently on his bed, which was big enough to fit the avengers in there with no problems, placing kisses all over my face and neck. I tried to move my arms and legs, only to find them bound by some sort of magic. He just smirked at me and continued to kiss me like he was _starving_.

When I looked down at myself, I found that I was naked, like 'buck-naked', and started freaking out a little bit. I started to ask what was going on, but when I turned to face him, I saw Loki naked also. My eyes widened at the sight of him in the nude, and my face was redder than a tomato when I saw his 'family jewels' in between his legs. To make things _more embarrassing_ than I wanted, I felt myself getting wetter when I saw that his member was twitching a little bit at the sight of me being bound, as if he was 'turned on' by my predicament. He just sauntered towards the bed, and started kissing me again, settling himself between my legs, trailing his lips to my ear, while his hands were trailing down to my breasts, caressing and squeezing them gently. I started panicking about what he was doing and started pulling myself against the restraints, desperate to get away from him. He just put his finger to my mouth, telling me to try and enjoy what was happening. "Shh, don't be frightened. I will make it good for you, just try to relax." He said to me in a husky, yet gentle tone, moving his hands back down and frenching me on my mouth, trying to distract me from getting away. He started fondling my nipples, yet again, making me unexpectedly moan. I closed my eyes to his unwanted assault on my body and when I opened them again, I saw his head in between my legs, holding my thighs over his shoulders firmly while he was licking my slit. 'Holy fucking god, that feels weird!' I thought to myself while he continued the assault on my 'lady business' with his mouth. He looked up at me, eyes full of fiery lust, and licked his lips in a slow, seductive manner. "I want to taste the ambrosia that comes forth to me." He said with a husky, syrupy essence to his voice. Before I could say anything, he speared his tongue inside, playing with my pearl and making me go crazier than I ever did in my lifetime! He hummed against me and I nearly creamed myself right then and there when he did that. When I came, it was like a volcano exploded in me, I had felt my first orgasm. He lifted his head, kissing my stomach while getting back up on his knees, and when I looked at him, he was wiping his mouth with his fingers and putting them in his mouth, tasting, and savoring the evidence of my orgasm. "This is only a preview of what can happen, if you will have me, my Queen." He said, leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

I woke up, no, _shot up _in bed, coming out of that seriously freaky wet dream that I had with Loki while I was on Asgard in his room! I was _seriously pissed_ that this was happening to only me, although I did wonder if it was happening to Jane also. 'I could ask her about that tomorrow when she gets here.' I thought to myself. I turned on my light and looked around me, knowing that plan b of my 'Loki-Repellant' plan was a disaster, a complete disaster, _again_. "Need to hatch a plan c for getting rid of Loki ASAP, but I need to wait for Thor to get back somehow!" I said, knowing that I was _extremely close_ to losing my mind! It was going to be a long agonizing few days, without my brother and the other avengers.

**Rate and Review! **

*it's true! I can only be in a department store for so long!

^that's also true!

^^watch Thor from 2011 to see the scene where they are on the bi-frost!

$red means passion and love, white means worth and purity, coral or bright orange means desire, pink means romance and admiration, and lavender means deep adoration!

+I have seen it, and i would not want to be Brittany Snow when that sort of thing happens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! i have gained new followers since my last chapter was up and had some helpful reviews (cookies for them!) and i have gained some new followers including SapphirePrincess26, skittlexninja, GreekPrincess143, and KieraPSI! Thank you guys! **

**warning: Language, sexual references, and some sexy Loki! **

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC, not even Jane Foster!**

Chapter 4: wooing and lunacy

I sat at the kitchen table, holding my bat for dear life while eating breakfast, which consisted of a breakfast sandwich I made myself, a glass of milk, and a vitamin, waiting to hear of Jane's arrival to the big apple from New Mexico and Thor's arrival from Asgard. The circles were _so dark_ under my eyes, I looked like I had gotten into a fight, and lost badly. "WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!?" I yelled, tired and angry, but at the same time aroused from my dream. I wondered if he was into bondage or something like that. As I continued to eat my sandwich, JARVIS notified me that Jane had arrived at the airport and was waiting to be picked up. "Thanks, JARVIS! I'll go pick up Jane!" I said, _clearly _wanting to get out of the Tower for a little bit, so I finished my sandwich and milk, not forgetting the vitamin, put the dishes in the sink, and got to the garage on the lower floor. I drove my own car, which was a Tron-style Lamborghini Aventador^ with the lights around the tires, on top of the frame, below and around the front bumper, and even on the headlights, which Tony had gotten for my birthday, since I loved the movie Tron: Legacy~ and always wanted a Lamborghini*, as long as I was careful about the way it could handle speed and sharp turns. As I got to the airport, I saw Jane with her duffel bag full of clothes that she would need in order to spend time in New York with me, while waiting for everyone to get back to Stark Tower. "Hey Jane! How's everything going with you?" I asked her, getting out of the car and putting the bag in the trunk for her. "Great! I heard about what had been going on with you. Tony kind of told me about that." She said, blushing in the process. 'Tony!' I scolded in my head. He must have forwarded the photo of the roses to her after I sent the photo of the crown to her. "Is it happening to you too?" I asked her, getting back in the car and shutting everything where I can be able to drive without any problems. "What? What's happening to me too?" she asked _completely _puzzled. I had no clue about how to tell her that Thor's frost-giant brother Loki might be haunting my dreams, telling me that he loves me and wants me to be his queen, all while trying to seduce me over and over again. "Well, I've been having these dreams for the past few nights, and they are all about Thor's brother Loki trying to seduce me, and I've tried _everything _to get rid of him in my dreams." I said, while Jane looked _pretty surprised._ "Wow, just, wow. Now _that_ I have never heard of happening, so it's never happened to me when I sleep, although I dream about Thor and I living happily with some children." She said, confirming for me that Loki was not haunting her dreams. Lucky bitch, she wasn't the one being tormented by the Looney weasel! "It gets slightly worse, like 'psychological thriller' kind of worse. I'll show you when we get to the tower." I said to her.

* * *

We stopped at a restaurant on the way back to the tower to get something to eat, thinking that it could get some time killed while I would try to relax about the dreams. We talked about Jane's theory about another universe and after the events that occurred, the science community was willing to listen to her about the theory that normally would've had other prominent scientists laughing too hard. I looked around the restaurant to see who was there: a few families, with some loud babies, some friends getting rowdy over a video they saw on YouTube, a few couples whispering and laughing, and my jaw may as well have dropped to China when I saw someone who looked a WHOLE LOT like Loki! He was wearing a designer dolce and cabana suit while having some coffee. He looked over at me, and smiled at me, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and then blew me a kiss. I wanted to scream, but remembered that I was in a public place and didn't want Jane to freak out. I looked around again, and this time around, the guy wasn't there. Jane asked me what was wrong and I brushed off my fear, telling her that I thought I saw an old friend of mine from long ago. Jane ordered a black coffee along with a breakfast special, which consisted of a southwestern style omelet, toast, grits, and a choice of either sausage or bacon. I ordered a bacon and cheese omelet with toast and juice, trying to get my insides to calm the hell down.

After we had finished and paid for breakfast, we went to the tower, where I showed Jane where she would be staying, and showed her my room, which _still_ had the lots of bouquets of roses and the note that I put in the drawer the night before. "I feel _so bad_ for you, Mandy!" she said, sympathetic about my situation as she was reading the note intently. I smelled the roses, and they did smell good, and lay on my bed researching _more ways_ to get rid of Loki from my nightmares once and for all. As I was doing that, Jane called me, wanting to watch some movies to pass the time away. We watched "Ice age: continental drift" and thought that it was quite a funny movie. I had to tell her about the dream I had last night that _still _haunted me. "Well, I had a dream about him _again_ last night, Loki, we were in Asgard and the first second I saw him coming towards me, and I started running for it. I thought he was chasing me at first but I faced the front again, and there he was, waiting for me to 'run straight into his arms', but I bolted the other way."-Jane looked at me with quite the surprised expression on her face as I told her this-"he grabbed me and teleported us to his room, where he proceeded to not only bind me, but 'eat me out'." I finished. Jane was _speechless_ when I finished telling her about the dream. "Wow, that's, ummm, kinky." She said, trying not to blush as she was finally telling me what she thought about it. After the movie was finished, I walked back to my room to get my laptop drinking some juice, but when I opened the door, although I had the roses placed in different places in my room, there were boxes of what looked to be chocolates _everywhere_ especially on my bed! I did a spit-take that would've made me famous in Hollywood and freaked out again. "JANE! I THINK LOKI DEFINETLY ESCAPED FROM HIS PRISON!" I screamed as Jane was running towards my room, startled and frightened by what I was saying. Jane was baffled when she saw the boxes of chocolates in my room, and started hugging me, trying to have me maintain some calm, and found another note on the boxes of chocolates.

* * *

After I was sitting on the couch in the main room, watching TV, Jane cooked some tacos for both of us at lunchtime. "These tacos are _phenomenal!_" I said admiring the taste of her tacos. We were watching an episode of True Blood+ while eating them on the couch. I _loved _True Blood, even some twi-hards I know admitted to liking the show. Jane never saw true blood, so I gave her an idea of what the show was about, and she decided to find the books to get a better idea of the show and the characters. We decided to read the note that was there, and my eyes were as wide as saucer plates when I read this note: "Although Henry V's blood heated when he saw Catherine the first time, you had my blood _boiling with desire_, when I was watching you after my 'imprisonment' for a year in Asgard. Let me let you know how I feel about you, if you will let me. Your Soul mate, Loki". Jane took the note and immediately went out to the balcony to call out for Thor. When there was no answer from him, she decided to get, who else, but my brother on the phone. "Hey, Tony, something happened at the Tower today that I think Mandy should tell you about." She said, handing her phone to me. Boy, I knew that he was going off like firecrackers by now after all of this. "Hey, Tony, I found some boxes of chocolate on my bed when we got back from breakfast and another note." I said. I told him the note and the first one Loki got me, and he was _livid_. "Ok, I will try to get Barton and Romanov home, if they are done in Tokyo. Just try to hold on for a little longer, ok?" he said trying to maintain calm. Basically, stress &Tony= very bad thing. They don't mix very well with each other, so he tries to maintain a more flowing and stress-free environment. "I will try. It's you I'm more worried about because _you_ don't do well with stress." I said trying to have him calm. As far as I can tell, the noise in the background meant that he was getting ready to start the press conference about the arc reactor technology. "I will, be fine but I am serious about getting Barton and Romanov over to the tower." He said. I handed the phone back to Jane and they both started having conversations about what should be done about my dream situation.

* * *

Eventually, it got to the evening and me and Jane decided to have some Chinese for dinner. I had gotten the boneless spareribs with pork fried rice`, while Jane had some spicy general tso's chicken with rice and we had gotten some eggrolls and fortune cookies with them while watching some TV. Wipeout was on and we were just laughing at some of the people who were falling, and even cringed when some people were getting hurt with positions that made them look like amateur contortionists. After that was all done, Jane decided to go back to her room and try to keep in touch with Darcy and Eric, which was understandable completely. I decided to watch some movies to kill some time before I would be going to bed, but I decided to go for plan c of the 'Loki-Repellent' plan to get rid of him once and for all. As I was looking, and found that I could do some meditating, which I could do, reenacting a dream, which was _so not happening!_ I could also avoid heavy foods and caffeine like the Chinese food before bed, which I would somehow keep in check. Medication, not really a 'sleeping-pill' kind of person, I was healthy, I took the vitamins every morning, and Therapy, if I get another freaky-ass nightmare, I would go seek a therapist or listen to some soothing music to wear the stress out. So, before I went to bed, I decided to do a Zen pose to help even the stress out from my dreams and I think it had been maybe 15 minutes, according to JARVIS, when I finally went to bed in my pajamas feeling confident that Loki would finally leave me alone for once in a few nights.

* * *

I could not have been more _wrong!_ My dream was that I was at a beach again, this time I was laying under what looked like some shade on a lounging beach chair, wearing a bathing suit, although my eyes were shut at the time, and felt something against my lips. I opened my eyes, and it turned out to actually be a chocolate covered strawberry that was on my lips. 'Yummy' I thought to myself. I opened my mouth and the strawberry was lowered into my mouth. I took a bite of it and savored it, and just as I was in my little moment, someone had the _gall_ to say this phrase: "It's good, isn't it? The taste of it, the _flavor_ of it?" I swallowed the strawberry and popped an eye open, turned and there was Loki with an expression that was more loving instead of devious, wearing a pair of swim trunks. "Are. You. KIDDING ME?!" I shouted, obviously irritated that the advice for getting rid of the dreams by meditating was nothing more than a whole bunch of shit, like _every single attempt_ at getting rid of him from my dreams was foiled. Loki just continued to try and feed me the chocolate covered strawberries, except the one he pulled out had both dark and white chocolate on there and he grasped the strawberry by holding the leaves in his teeth and hovering over my face with it in his teeth, which I had to admit were _perfect!_ Nothing was crooked, just right. I opened my mouth again and he lowered the strawberry in my mouth, and I took a bite out of it, and he released it with me again tasting the strawberry and both types of chocolate, thinking how wonderful it was to taste it in my mouth. "That's quite a way to say hello to the one who loves you so, especially when I saw you in that restaurant with Jane." He said in a tone as if I was the villain in the movie instead of him. I swallowed it and turned to look at him with an expression that was wilder than even a lion or a tiger. "'Say hello?!' You were the one who was practically trying to get me to have SEX with you, _not _the other way around! And I thought that was you at the restaurant, why of all the women in the world, are you choosing to try and woo _me, _if you might call it that!?_" _I asked, trying to pry an answer out of Loki. "Why? It's simple, really. I saw you standing next to your brother while I was standing with Thor in shackles and a muzzle, and I knew _you _were meant to be _mine!_" He said arrogantly, as if I was supposed to be fine with this, which I was _not fine _with! "Ooh, I'm so _flattered! _I won't sway easily with just mere words and fucked up dreams, you know!" I said trying to get Loki to stop tormenting me. He just looked at me with a smug expression, and that made me want to break his nose, so bad! The last time I did that was when I was in high school and it had been prom night: one of the football players had been hitting on me all night and tried to get me to dance with him, which although I did, he was grabbing at my ass! So, I punched him in the nose, and needless to say, it took about 10 minutes for the bleeding to stop.

"I know, my darling. I just need to take more time with you until you accept me; when that happens, don't you think for one _minute_ that you will try to get me away from you. That's going to antagonize both of us further than usual, my queen." He said telling me this as if it was a little casual for him, like an everyday routine. He got up from his own chair and walked towards me, extending a hand to have me get up, and I had no other alternative, so I took it and got up from my chair. He swept me in his arms, so that I won't try to get away from him, and ran to the ocean, plunging us both in there. We reached the surface, gasping for air and Loki told me to watch him. I did, and I was blushing by what I was seeing: ocean water coming off of his body, his hands running through his hair, and then shaking his head to get some of the water off his hair, messing it up in the process, and judging by my reaction, he was _loving _this little scenario and especially loved driving me crazy! He nearly had me fainting in the water when he was swirling his hips in the water, running his hands through his hair like an exotic dancer, and the winked at me. He came up to me and kissed me rather passionately, again and wrapped his arms around me. "You will be mine Amanda Clara Stark, mark my words," he whispered when he pulled away. He put his lips together on mine again.

* * *

I woke up in bed again; feeling absolutely irritated, and contemplated my options, I decided to call up a therapist. "JARVIS, I'm going to need a number for the nearest therapist! I have a feeling that this won't go away unless I somehow get some professional help with this 'dreaming' issue that I have about Loki!" I said. I knew that this was not going to be a pleasant thing to endure much longer.

**Rate and Review! **

~really good movie, watch it!

^i don't know why, but i always wanted one of those!

*who _doesn't _think that their cars are sexy?

watch the Stuttgart scene in the avengers to know what i'm talking about!

+hell yes! more better than twilight in my opinion!

`yummy for me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! here's another chapter! This time around, not only does Amanda see a therapist about this dream issue she's got, we find out _why _Loki has been haunting her for those few nights!**

**Disclaimer: don't own marvel and avengers, just Amanda and Caleb!**

**warnings: language, sexual references, seductive Loki, etc.**

Chapter 5: Therapy sessions and courtship

I sat at the table, drinking some tea, somewhat relieved that Loki didn't nearly have sex with me, but he still tried to seduce me, again! If he thought that doing those things to me in my dreams and real life were his way of trying to woo me, then he better be thinking again because that's not happening with me _any damn time soon!_ Anyway, I had scheduled an appointment to see a therapist who could help out with my issues regarding my dreams about the 'way-too-sexy-yet-abominable- snowman' known as Loki. I just needed to be there early, but not too early. Jane came to the table, as bubbly as anyone could be, and sat at the table across from a tired, irate version of me who wanted to break someone's nose, preferably Loki's. "Guess your dream was awesome, wasn't it?" I said with early-morning sarcasm. Jane looked at me and pretty much could tell that I was _very close _to killing somebody if they didn't help me with my dreams. "Let me guess, Loki tried to seduce you, again?" Jane asked with a bit of knowing in her voice. "Ugh, it's like he won't stop until I know that I am his, but I'm afraid that he might end up killing me!" I yelled knowing that I was on the verge of crying if I did not have the therapist help me with my issues when I sleep. Jane reached across the table and took my hand in hers, assuring me that she was going to try and help me out with getting through this 'problem' that I was having for the past 4 nights.

* * *

She ended up taking us both to McDonald's where I got a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich with a , while she had gotten a breakfast platter with some coffee with cream, milk and sugar. I wondered how much coffee she would drink just to stay awake for her research per day. After we finished our breakfast, we sat at the table for a little longer, making conversation. Eventually, she brought up the professional help thing that I was going to have to do later in the afternoon. "So, who are you going to see for your dream issue?" she asked after throwing our stuff away in the trashcan. "Well, I'm going to be seeing somebody who helped out some people in the past, some even more famous than my brother. I hope to the good lord himself that this person can help with this problem. You don't have to go with me to this if you don't want to, but I don't want to be the only one who has to get through this by myself." I said, hoping she would enjoy her stay in New York without worrying about me. "I want to go with you, not as just another person who is with you, but as a friend trying to help another through their problems, big or small." She smiled, assuring and insisting me that she was going to this appointment with me to help out with my issues regarding the dreams that I was having with Loki and how they were affecting me. I wanted to give her a big hug right there at McDonald's, but I remembered that I needed to focus on my appointment with the Therapist.

I get to the office, and it's a sight that would've had me feeling sorry for half of the people and others just making me feel like I was a somewhat normal person. The waiting room of the therapist's office consisted of people, who looked like they were on the verge of running from the office, some who looked like they were on the verge of getting pure paranoia, and others who had serious phobias. I was reading a highlights magazine that was from the 90s and Jane was reading a Time magazine that had the picture of the pope on there. The last time an issue was out for Time magazine, it had a picture of my brother on there in his Ironman suit, talking about what had changed in him since the Afghanistan and the incident with the expo and the incident that occurred on the race track with Vanko, who used electric whips to try and Kill Tony. When my name was called, I was lead into an office that had been specifically made for a therapist's office, complete with the usual therapist chair next to the couch while I was waiting for the therapist to get here and start helping me with the issues. Jane was of course with me in the office, just in a different seat within there. When the door opened, I saw the doctor, who was surprisingly handsome for a therapist, wearing a suit, minus the tie, coming towards me. I stood up and shook his hand, greeting him. "Hello, Amanda. I am Dr. Caleb Nicholls. We spoke over the phone about your 'issues' when it would come to sleeping, could you somehow elaborate on when or how it's happening with your dreams?" he asked. This guy might as well have been Dr. Phil trapped in David Beckham's body, he was professional and caring, and then again he might be that way for all of his clients when they come in to have sessions with him. I had _no idea _about how I was going to tell him about the dreams without making me look like a complete lunatic who needs a straitjacket! "I would tell you about this, but quick question before I tell you, could my friend over there stay here?" I asked wondering if she would actually still be there as the session goes along a certain time. Dr. Nicholls smiled and laughed lightly when I pointed out Jane. "Of course she can stay in there, most people on their first therapy session would need people as kind of a foundation to get information and see what can be helped, so it's _completely _normal for a first therapy session." He said assuring me that he was fine with having her there with me.

As I was telling him about my dreams that I had for the past few nights, I was surprised that he was composed about me telling him this, even when I told him about what happened on the third night when I was convinced that Loki might be into bondage and he started to give me some 'cleaning' on my 'lady business'. Jane was especially surprised when I told her the dreams in very much detail about what was going on. I included the stuff I used to attempt to 'ward off' Loki from my dreams. Dr. Nicholls listened intently to what my problem was, and after I had finished, he was writing on his pad note about what I was telling him in terms of dreams. "Ok, Ms. Stark, is it possible that you might have some sort of attraction with this 'Loki' person because that is what those kinds of dreams might be about." He said in thought. "No, I do not feel any sort of attraction because he is the same one who not only nearly leveled New York, but he had killed somebody who my brother knew from the first time he was selected for the Avengers initiative." I said, surprised that anger didn't sink into my voice as I was telling him. "Ok, maybe the reason why you might be having these dreams is because your mind is telling you to be _very careful_ around this guy because he might be actually using you as a way to destroy you from the inside." He said to me with thought. That one I can agree on because Loki is after all the god of mischief, lies, and fire and not only that he can use his 'silver tongue' to influence and trick people into doing his own work. I even told him about how Loki was leaving me the too-many-bouquets of roses and the boxes of chocolates that were in my room at Stark Tower. "Maybe you might have an admirer who's using the name 'Loki' as a persona to try and scare you without realizing what is going on." He said. I knew that was a big fat _lie _because not many boys wanted to go out with me because I was a Stark, especially the sister of Iron Man. He discussed possible treatments for me and told me that if this kind of thing would continue further that I give him a call to schedule another session.

* * *

As Jane and I got to Stark Tower, I was feeling pretty good about the therapy session and how I would be able to handle sleeping at night, without the use of the stuff I had before. Jane went to her room to keep everybody up-to-date about what was going on with me and how we might have found a way to help me cope with my dreams. We celebrated a little bit by playing Wii party on the Nintendo Wii for a little bit. Jane had a blast playing it for a while; she _loved _playing the hide and seek free play game on there. When we were done with it, she wanted to play 'just dance 3' so that she could try to kick my butt on 'what you waiting for' by Gwen Stefani, which she kind of did, but I pumped my score further. I decided to take a break to kind of rest in my room for a little bit, tired from celebrating. When I opened the door to my room, I saw _somebody_ lying on my bed as if he owned the bed. He was wearing a green button down shirt with black trousers and his shoes were off, showing off some black socks, and his hair was the same shoulder-length hair that I had seen through the photos of him that Tony showed me. "Hello, Amanda. How did your _therapy_ session go?" Loki asked.

* * *

I wanted to scream for somebody, but the bastard must've read my mind because he started smirking, again. "Don't even _think_ of doing that, my love. You don't want your brother and the other 'heroes' dead, including Jane, would you?" he asked. I felt like I was at the climactic scene in the psychological thriller genre, I was scared. "No… you did escape from Asgard! Why are you here!?" I asked, clearly scared to death for not only my life, but everyone else's lives as well. He had the nerve to unbutton his shirt all the way down, and stood up on the floor, walking towards me, and gently starts kissing me, _for_ _real_ this time around. "Why don't you lie with me on your bed, so that we could talk about some things in private." He said with that smile of his that could knock down a _lot_ of women without even trying it. I had no other alternative but to lie on my own bed with him, hoping that I could distract him long enough to get my suit prepped for me to get away from there. The only problem was I didn't remember how to activate my suit. That _royally _sucked for me on every level ever conceived. So, I was lying on my own bed, with a somewhat shirtless Loki beside and on top of me, reaching for one of the boxes of chocolates that he had gotten for me along with the flowers, opened the box and started feeding them to me one by one. "I wondered how you would like my 'gifts' that you received from me." He said after putting one chocolate on my tongue for me to chew while getting another one from the same box. "'Gifts?' I'm thinking you got those things for me so that you could kill me after 'wooing me.'" I said before I ate the other chocolate he put in my mouth, trying to distract me, again, from what I was trying to tell him.

He just snorted while he shook his head, amused by what I was telling him. "Killing you? Is that what they told you? Or maybe even what you thought?" he asked putting the chocolate box down and taking one of the lavender roses from a vase that I put the flowers in, he then gently put it on my forehead at first, then dragging it slowly down my face. "I would never break what is mine, unlike my 'brother'; I always care for and cherish what is mine. I know you are not an object, but I jest not when I tell you that I want you, that you make me _boil _with desire."-he had the rose past my lips, swirling on my cheeks, going past my chin, and on my shirt at this point-"I sent you those dreams because they are previews of what _will _happen, should you have me as your husband." He said, sliding the shirt off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor. He put the rose on the nightstand, and he grabbed my hand, palming it on his crotch, my eyes would've popped out of my head if that were possible because I felt _him hard_, like rock hard, and he was _well endowed_ from what I can pretty much tell. "Do you feel that? You do that to me, whenever I watched you." He said grabbing my hand that was on his crotch and putting it to his face, kissing my palm and nipping and sucking my fingers, and kissing my fingertips. "What do you mean, whenever you watched me?" I asked, struggling to move, only to have him hold me there firmly by straddling me on either side of my hips. He leaned down on top of me, wiggling his hips seductively from side to side in the process against me and started kissing me again. "I would see you at the table, still suffering the aftermath of me appearing in your dreams, it tore at my heart when you thought it was a figment of your imagination,"-he moved from my lips to my jaw line, where was nipping and licking me-"I would see your reaction to my gifts, that personally made me laugh a little bit,"-he moved to the spot where my shoulder and neck were connected and nipped sharply and licked it, making me gasp-"I would even see you try to find childish ways to get rid of me from your dreams, that I did think was rather stupid and a waste of time,"-he moved to my ear, kissing the outer and inner shell of my ear, moving to my earlobe-"but in all seriousness, know that I have endless amounts of love for you and only you. I just hope that you want, no _love_ me as much as I love you." He said holding my face in his hands and placing a sweet kiss on my lips, gentle yet with a hint of passion. I was speechless, like the words got vacuumed out of my brain, leaving me with nothing to say to him. "Try to understand, I never thought I would love someone mortal, until I found you. After I was taken to Asgard, although I was released after some time to reflect on what I had done, I was placed on what midgardians called 'house arrest' for the time being until I would prove myself worthy. But, my 'father' offered me to have my charges wiped out in exchange for me finding a wife. That person I _hope _in all the 9 realms would be you, if you would have me." He said, somehow hoping that I would understand this, and I was _beyond _shocked by what he was telling me. "Uhh, does Thor know about this? Would that be why he's not here on earth, and are you lying to me about this?" I asked, trying to find the correct words to say _something_ about what he was telling me. He nodded to me. "Thor knows about this _most definitely,_ that's why he's been on Asgard. I swear on my whole eternal life I am not lying to you about what I am saying about you wanting to be my wife." He said kissing me, pouring every ounce of love he had for me in that kiss, nearly knocking me off of my feet, even though I was still on my bed.

After talking for a while, I got to know him better, and despite what he had done to my planet and Jotunheim, he was someone who just needed to have someone to love him, appreciate him despite being born a frost giant. I in a sense felt guilty about all of what I had attempted to do to get rid of him because it made me feel like a bad person, even though he said he didn't blame me for being scared of him. After some more talking, my cell phone started to ring. I answered it, and it was Tony. "Hey, big brother, how are you doing?" I asked. "I'm doing fine, Mandy. Just want to let you know that were going to be getting home early to see you and how you're doing so far." He said with a cheerful tone to his voice. 'Oh, SHIT!' I thought to myself. "What time do you think you might be back home?" I asked, trying to have my voice calm and stable as possible. "Maybe around noon at least, don't exactly know, but we'll call you when we get there. Bye-bye, Mandy!" he said. "Bye, big bro." I said hanging up my phone. Loki looked at me and he knew that Tony would be back. "I will return for you, please know that, Amanda." He said, kissing my hand and disappearing. I stood there, shell-shock, and had one question on my mind for tomorrow: 'How am I going to explain to everyone why Loki has been haunting me for the past 4 nights?' I only hoped that I had a will written out, because Tony is going to be _pissed _about this!

**Uh, oh! that was unexpected wasn't it? **

**next chapter: telling Tony Loki's 'reason' for haunting her! (i personally hope she's still even alive after this!)**

**Rate and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! here's another chapter to the story, i hope to somehow finish this story up, and i'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, what do you guys think?**

**Warning: Language, fluff, and somewhat irate Tony!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except oc!**

Chapter 6: Safe houses and wedding proposals

I sat in the main room, practically biting my nails over Tony coming home. What would I even say to the guy?! 'Hey, big bro. I found out why Loki was haunting me: he wants to marry me to clear out the charges because he fell for me when I stood next to you and to top it all off, he was watching me for some time!' That was stupid on a scale of 1 to 25, but either way, what happened last night was one of those nights that will forever make me think 'What the FUCK happened last night?!' Jane was still in the tower and she had gotten a call from shield, wondering if she would stay here in New York to work at a SHIELD facility. She was pretty excited about it and I was happy for her that she would stay here because she was someone who although was smart like Tony, she had a more pleasant disposition than my brother. Pepper was more pleasant to be around, but I was _amazed _that she could handle my brother's antics, and I hoped that her patience with him would continue through the years. Then, the phone call of fate comes on. "Hey, Tony! How are you doing, you home yet?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Listen Mandy, SHIELD is moving you to one of their safe houses, you and Jane need to pack up and get ready to go!" Tony said, with panic in his voice. "What's going on?" I asked, suddenly curious as to why they need to move me to a safe house. "Loki is on earth as we speak, and he is demanding _you _as a ransom, or there will be a re-enactment of him attempting to take over earth again." He said in a serious tone. "About Loki, umm… I know why he wants me." I said trying to have to spill the beans to him. "We'll talk later; right now I need you to be safe while we try to sort this new 'Loki problem' out without anyone getting hurt." He said with conviction. "Wait, but it's important that I tell you-" he hung up on me. "You ass!" I said annoyed with Tony. The last time he hung up on someone, he was given a lecture by our parents about speaking to people and being more polite with phone conversations. Jane came to the main room with a worried expression on her face. "What's going on?" she asked. "Loki is on earth demanding me for a ransom or it will be like when he leveled New York _all over again_, and we need to go with SHIELD to one of their safe houses, so we need to pack our stuff and get moving before they get here." I said with a somewhat calm yet commanding voice.

* * *

Jane and I packed our things and waited in the garage on the lower floor for the shield agents to get there, worried, at least Jane was worried, that Loki would show up again and try to forcefully 'kidnap me' before they can get me to the safe house. "Aren't you scared, Mandy? The feeling that he might get you makes me cringe." She said creeped out. "No, just more annoyed about the situation than scared." I said. It was true! If he wanted to 'return to me', I don't think that demanding me for ransom would be what Odin had in mind when it would finally be time for both of us to get married safely, provided that Tony takes the news well. We heard the sound of the shield vehicles approaching and we knew it was time to go. The SUVs' stopped and two agents came out of each vehicle, putting me in one and putting Jane in the other. We both made sure to have our cell phones with us in case we wanted to call or text one another about what was going on while we were on the way to the safe house. We managed to get outside the city towards the airport where we were somehow getting on a plane to get to a safe house where we would be 'safe from Loki' for the time being. We were on one of the jets, having some first class seats to wherever it is we were going, but it wasn't until we got there that I thought I would have to kill myself.

* * *

Why. The. Holy. Fuck. Were. We. In. FRANCE?! I and Tony had a vacation there one time with our parents and it was an everlasting amount of hell for both of us. For instance, our dad thought that it would be funny for both of us to eat escargot (means 'snails' in French) for lunch. We were gagging like crazy, those were so _nasty!_ We went to the Louvre, which was a great place for inspirations in terms of art, until Tony started imitating some of the people in the works of art to where our dad nearly had creamed him in public. And to top it all off, we went to visit the Mont Saint-Michel where Tony thought he was seeing ghosts to where he was begging mom and dad to get us both out of there. Years later, we were in France again, this time on one of Tony's business trips, and he kept bringing some French women in the hotel room, and some of us know about the 'playboy' part of this personality. We went to the Eiffel tower, and did I mention my mild acrophobia? When we got to the _very top _of the tower, I was practically glued to the elevator and Tony tried to get me out of it, embarrassing us both in the process. We ate at the restaurant there, and poor Tony had gotten a bad case of food poisoning from eating a dish that was undercooked. And, we had the grand finale of our already ruined France 'vacation' when I ended up getting hit on by a politician there. When we left, Tony had proceeded to shout before takeoff, "FUCK FRANCE!" I was thinking that too the second me and Jane were in the airport. We left the airport for the safe house, wherever it was, and Jane took in the scenery, while I sat there, still cringing about the memories that I was experiencing while I was back in the hell-hole known as France. We eventually got to a place that was 'passable' for a safe house outside of Paris in a more countryside-esque setting. Me and Jane walked into the house and got settled in for the majority of our stay in France.

I called Tony because I remembered that I needed to tell him about what happened before he called me telling me that he was coming home from the press conferences. "Hey, Tony! Guess where I am?" I asked Tony, hoping to keep the disgust of France out of my voice. "Let me guess, you are at _le hell hole._" He asked. "Yep, I am. By the way, remember when I told you about knowing why Loki wants me?" I asked, hoping that he would remember. "Yeah, why is that anyway?" he asked in curiosity. Oh, god, here comes the nuclear bomb! "It's because while Loki was on Asgard, Odin offered him all charges in Asgard wiped clean if he can find a wife. He told me that Thor knows about that, but I'm not too sure about it at all." I said with honesty. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… "When I get my hands on Loki, he's going to be SO BEYOND SORRY that he laid a hand on and dream-stalked my sister!" Tony snarled, enraged about what was going on, and was even more infuriated when I told him about what happened before he called. "He showed up in my room, _way before_ you called telling me you guys were coming home, and, we were talking while he was feeding me some chocolate." I continued. "He didn't rape you in real life, did he?" he asked; he was ready to kill him, despite Loki being a god. "No, he was just, lonely, like he never really had anyone after finding out about his frost giant heritage." I said with sympathy about him, even though I _still_ was not sure about him telling the truth. I would need to get legit proof from Thor. "He might be lonely, but that won't mean that he won't still kill people just to get to you." He said, still warning me about him. "Tony, I'm not exactly a baby anymore, but I will take that into consideration. Just try to be careful and don't get yourself killed, ok?" I asked, practically begging him to be careful. "Will do, sis. You just sit there pretty and when this is over, we are out of France _permanently!_" he said before hanging up to help with the search. I was really surprised that he took it well, but not without wanting to sis kabob Loki in order to make himself feel a little better about guarding me.

* * *

After some time in le hell hole, Jane and I started hearing some noises outside, and they were _not _good noises. We looked at the window and could see Loki outside, clad in his battle robes, arguing with the other agents, threatening force if I didn't 'give myself to him willingly'. I was annoyed that this would be the way he would 'return for me', because even though I knew he would somehow come for me, I didn't want it to be like that! So, I summoned some inner acting experience and went out the door, facing Loki, while the agents were yelling for me to get back inside. "I-I-it's ok, I know why he wants me." I said, feigning sheer fear, really feeling like knocking the nightlights out of him for choosing this way of coming back for me. Loki, although his eyes said that he was happy to see me, he still had the usual evil, triumphant smile that said 'finally! I will have my prize in my grasp!' as the agents were advancing, he raised his hands, threatening to summon magic if they came any closer to him. "What do you want with the girl? She's got nothing to do with what happened the last time you came to earth to try and rule us!" one agent said, cocking his gun, ready to fire at Loki. Loki just rose one eyebrow up on his face, and I had to keep myself from running to him and kissing him until his lips were swollen and cherry-red due to me failing to keep my 'frightened-victim' façade up long enough for him to get us both out of there. "Au contraire, she has _everything _to do with me, in fact,-" he winked at me, knowing it was time to go.-"we were just leaving, weren't we, my dear Amanda?" he said with that silky chocolate smooth voice that could be sexy for every woman if she were near him. "Sir, we have reports of something coming in pretty fast, call name is TSRK-196, I think it's Stark, sir." One of the agents reported to the other agents. OH, SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! TONY KNOWS WHERE I AM! But Loki knew that this would happen and ended up casting a spell that would put a whole bunch of smoke around us for long enough to have me and Loki escape without anyone getting hurt. I would need to a lot of explaining to not only Tony, but the rest of SHIELD about this.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I could tell we were in the desert, New Mexico to be specific, where the bi-frost site was in front of us. "What was that all about?!" I asked, still annoyed at the way he went about in France to try and 'capture me'. Loki quirked that same eyebrow while frowning. "Well, hello to you too, my darling! I know it was not the most 'appropriate' of methods to come for you, but I couldn't just go over to the safe house and ask politely to have you after what I did in New York, now did I?" he said, scolding me about what happened in France. He had a point there, there were _a LOT of _people still pissed at him about what he tried to do on earth, especially most of shield because he had killed Coulson on the Helicarrier. "Well yeah, but, they probably think that you took me in order for you to 'make me your servant' or some crazy thing like that." I said, trying to somehow reason with him about the 'kidnapping'. Loki nodded, allowing my reasoning to wash over him. I don't know if he could actually read my mind, but he could tell that I was still unsure about whether or not what Loki said about him being released from captivity if he could find a wife. "I know you must be very confused about this," damn right I was still confused about it! "But know that what I have said to you about you being my wife being the truth, we could even go to my father about this!" I nodded knowing that he understood that I needed proof about what he said was true. He got down on his knee, while in very hot weather at New Mexico and looked up to face me, taking my hands in his. "Amanda Stark, I know that you must be hesitant about being my wife, but if you would have me, and I know you read the note when I gave you the flowers, I would be devoted and faithful to only you, I would please you at every moment for us, my mind, body, and soul would be only yours as yours will be mine, and I want to have children with you someday. So, will you please be my wife, Amanda Clara Stark?" he asked me with hope and love in his eyes. I felt the waterworks coming on as he finished telling me his real marriage proposal. I launched myself at him, knocking us both onto the sandy yet hot ground, kissing one another senseless while rolling around in the New Mexico desert. When we finished, he was on top of me, not that I didn't mind, and we had sand, dirt and love all over ourselves. "I guess that's a yes then, eh?" he asked playfully. "That is _most-fucking-definitely _a yes!" I said happily before making out with him again on the bi-frost site, rolling around with body parts tangling with each other. We did this for maybe a few more minutes, actually maybe 30 minutes according to the time on my phone that I had in my pocket, when we realized we needed to get to Asgard before the SHEILD agents can find us here.

We got to Asgard, and I wished that Jane was here with me to see this, because I remember her telling me that she always wanted to see it since meeting Thor for the first time. I looked around the observatory for a little bit, taking in the environment when I saw a man with a helmet that had the horns on both sides curving up, nearly meeting each other, along with some golden armor and a long sword that more than likely would fit the keyhole in the bi-frost. "Welcome to Asgard, Amanda Stark. I am Heimdall, the gatekeeper for Asgard." He said in greeting. "Hello, Heimdall. I'm pretty much just hoping that my presence can keep Loki in line and set himself on redemption." I said looking at my fiancé with adoration and love in his eyes. "I hope so too, daughter of Stark, I hope so too." Heimdall smiled, allowing Loki and I to pass the observatory to cross the long, crystal-like rainbow bridge that connected the observatory to the gates to Asgard. When I stepped onto the bridge, there were sounds coming from the bridge and looking down at my feet and moving them again, I could tell that they would happen when walking on the bridge. Loki just walked onto the bridge like it was normal for him, with me following close behind. He took long strolls while I looked like I was doing a cross between jogging and speed-walking to keep up with him. We got passed the gates to Asgard and went on to the palace, with me taking in the surroundings, and they were beautiful, with some stuff floating around, different architectural structured buildings, and the people and guards dressed in medieval attire.

We got to the palace, where we met up with Frigga, Loki's adopted mom and queen of Asgard, where both mother and son were embracing. "Hello, my son. How was your journey?" she asked. "It was alright, except for some difficulties on the way in terms of me retrieving my fiancée, but all in all, everything went smoothly." He said. Frigga looked at me and I was nervous about how to introduce myself to his mother, let alone the queen of Asgard, without embarrassing myself and Loki in the process. "You must be Amanda Stark. I know that this must be unexpected for all of this to happen, but I know that you will be a good and loving wife to my youngest son, he's been through so much when he found out about who he really was." She said, assuring me that I had nothing to worry about. "I happen to be her, your majesty," I bowed to her in curtsey, because that's a rule when it comes to royalty, especially royalty that's as old as earth itself. "I do hope that I don't embarrass anyone, especially Loki." I said slightly nervous about meeting everyone. Frigga smiled kindly, like a mom would assuring me that I would be good enough for everyone. "You won't; besides, Thor's fiancée would like to have someone be her companion who is from the same place as her." She said. I was a bit suspicious as to who 'Thor's fiancée' was. When we got to where the throne room was, I saw a man with a jeweled eye sitting on the throne, who I knew was the king of Asgard. He smiled to me, and I took that as my cue to acknowledge his presence somewhat gracefully. "Welcome to Asgard, Daughter of Stark and sister of Man of Iron, I am Odin, King of Asgard." He said regally. "Hello, Odin," I bowed to him also, even though he would be my father-in-law someday. "I hope that I somehow can help out with Loki's redemption, and I do need to have some sort of way to explain to everyone, including my brother Tony, why Loki chose me to be his wife, if what you have said about offering him the charges against him wiped clean in exchange for him getting married is true." I said, hoping that I didn't embarrass myself in front of royalty. Loki squeezed my hand lightly assuring me that I was fine. "My offer is indeed true, my child. He needed to somehow find something to live and fight for, and I will help you with telling everyone on Midgard." Odin said. "Thank you, your majesty. I don't know how I can repay the kindness that has been bestowed upon me." I said bowing again before him.

* * *

Loki and I left the throne room, wanting to find Thor and his 'fiancée'. When we found Thor, he was obviously happy to see us. "Brother, sister, you are here!" he said, crushing Loki in one of his hugs. Loki looked at me for assurance and he had a wild expression when he saw me laughing a little too hard. "You must meet my fiancée. She shall be here within a moment." He said. I wanted to somehow find out who she was that Thor was marrying. We walked to the library and we saw what looked like someone putting some books away and when she turned to face us, she was obviously happy to see Thor again because she ran to him, kissing him silly. When she looked at me, I thought I was dreaming. "Jane?! _You _are Thor's fiancée?!" I said completely stunned by who I saw putting kisses all over Thor's face. She turned to face me and smiled sheepishly at me, blushing in the process. "Surprise. I was going to tell you, but things started happening, and I pretty much know about what had been going on with you and Loki from what Thor was telling me. I know about what Odin offered Loki, Thor told me about it, and I didn't know that it would be _you, _Mandy who would be Loki's fiancée!" she said giving me a hug, while I tried to keep myself from falling onto the ground right there. It was Loki's turn to laugh at me while I had the wild expression. It was going to be _quite _the next few days before we would be married, but I had to tell everyone where I was gone. I hoped they would take it well, though.

**it was not really a surprise Jane being Thor's fiancee, but i like them together! **

**next chapter: Loki, Thor, Jane, and Amanda have their bachelor and bachelorette parties, and Mandy explains to _everyone_ where she went and the events that took place!**

**Rate and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! i noticed that i forgot to mention how Mandy fell in love with Loki, but i added some paragraphs to make up for it! (please don't hate me!)**

**anyway, i don't hate Jeff hardy or anything, but i thought about his anti-christ of professional wrestling persona he had, and incorporated it somehow into the character of the kidnapper!**

**don't own avengers or anyone except oc's**

**warning: language, sexual innuendos, violence, and triggers for kidnapping **

Chapter 7: Reflections and kidnappings

As we got settled in Asgard, there was a feast that was to be held in honor of the simultaneous engagements that took place; I would have to ask Jane about when she and Thor got engaged though. Anyway, although Loki was actually quite the mischievous, smart, funny, sweet, playful and adorable Norse god that he is, the only annoying part of him, has to be when he gets his jealous streak going on when Fandral flirts with me. Granted, the only man I would want to be with for the rest of my (eternal?) life was Loki, but there were days when I wanted to smack the nightlights out of him also because of his temper. One time, I and Jane were just sitting about in the park, and I found out that Sigyn, Loki's ex-girlfriend, was trying to steal him away, even when he was engaged. I was still a little afraid of Loki, but geez, I'm the one who would be his wife. Loki explained to me that he told her that he was engaged to me, but that bitch Sigyn brought up the dream-stalking that he did in order for him to 'woo me', which I still had lectured him on, but still, I loved him. I was a little weary about what our kids would be like! Anyway, some of the people would be wondering, 'how did I somehow warm up to the god of mischief who dream-stalked me, and loved him', I will explain what happened in time. Anyway, the next day, she tried to 'win back' my fiancé again, but Karma must've been pissed at her because her hubby Theoric found her laying her hands all over Loki's body and nearly got into a fight with him after she told him the opposite of what we saw happening, with Jane and yours truly looking on, trying to find a way to separate the two from having a WWE style brawl without causing further conflict, truly irritated with Sigyn and her flirting.

* * *

So, what happened to me in le hell hole that caused me to somehow fall in love with Loki, the god of mischief, lies and fire? During mine and Jane's 'little vacation', we saw all kinds of sites there, with me flipping off every monument I and Tony _ever _remembered visiting, and Jane telling me to behave. I won't behave in a country that gave the Stark family hell! Anyways, we were eating and I could tell we, or specifically me, were being hit on by a Frenchman who obviously was thinking more about his 'anatomy' than his brain. I just rolled my eyes and kept on eating the food. When we were done, the SHIELD agents who were guarding us were waiting outside the restaurant doors for us to get to them so they could guard us 'safely', on the way to some other stuff that Jane wanted to look at, and I told her that I would _hunt her down_ if she decided to drag me to the Eiffel tower, where I had my acrophobia going through the roof at the sight of the place. But, she took me to one of the more famous French monuments that was tall and stood in the middle of the road. I was grateful to her for not taking me there, but I think Loki would have just to _piss me off!_ When I slept that night, Loki _again _was trying to seduce me with hopes of me sleeping with him in my dreams, at first scaring the nightlights out of me even after genuinely professing his love for me, but after a few more nights, it started to annoy me to death!

But, I got back at him in one of the dreams one night when instead of Loki being on top of me, _I_ was on top of _him!_ He was pretty surprised, especially when I ripped his shirt open and started kissing the flesh that was there, including me doing a little 'fondling' with Loki's nipples. But, it backfired when he started getting hard underneath me, and I could tell that he was turned on by this by that smile of his! But by the next month, he started sending me dreams about our wedding day, and I admit I was pretty nervous about what he was showing me, but after the next other weeks, I was happy by what he was showing me because he showed me that he loved me, even though I was pretty scared of him, and to make things even more weird for me, he even sent me dreams about the day when we would have children together, which at first terrified me more than thrilled me, but after more weeks, it thrilled me more than terrified me because I always loved kids.

One day, he appeared on my bed, just laying there, motioning to have me lay there, and as we were talking, he decided to show me the reason he went crazy and nearly took over earth: his frost giant form. After he told me about what happened when he found out, I did the one thing I _never ever _thought I would be doing: I started crying. I don't know why I even did that, but I did. He wiped my tears gently and I tried to keep myself together, but something in me had been opened up, something that I didn't think would be opened, and that was compassion and holy-shitloads of guilt. We ended up hugging each other all night, and by the next morning, Jane noticed my puffy eyes, and I made the excuse that I was having some bad allergies, but she knew that I was crying, so I told her about what I found out about Loki last night when he came in my room. Even she had started crying, and I had to give her a hug, thank the lord the agents weren't there to witness it! So for the next few more weeks, I started to slowly but gradually fall in love with Loki, we even went on a few secret dates, with Loki in some sort of disguise so that some people won't recognize him. We even went to the Eiffel Tower, and I even managed to overcome some of my acrophobia by him telling me to close my eyes at first when stepping out of the elevator and when I opened them, he even told me not to think about how tall the fucking thing was, but about the view from up top, and focus on him, not the height from the top. Long story short, I eventually kissed him and it did not take too long for him to respond. He may be a god, but he's male! He even said that he would be coming for me soon; I made the mistake by asking how he was going to do that. He said and I quote "Did you forget that I am the god of mischief? You know how I am when it comes to grand entrances." End quote. Like I would forget that! After what happened at the SHEILD base, I would not want to underestimate him when it came to 'grand entrances', but sometimes, it needed to be taken a few notches down.

* * *

Back to when me and Jane were almost witnessing a brawl between prince and guard, we could tell that Sigyn was _enjoying this_ because Theoric was nearly ready to fight Loki when one of the guards, who I think was the grandson of a Valkyrie from what I had heard some of the servants told me, came up to Theoric and told him that it was Sigyn who was flirting with Loki, not the other way around. Theoric walked away furious, leaving a sulking and obviously angry Sigyn to try and catch up with her husband, shooting me a look of scorn and jealousy and I gave her a look that said 'serves _you _right, miss flirty!' "Goddess of Fidelity, my ass!" I whispered to Jane while Loki, after receiving apologies from Theoric before he and his 'wife' left about wrongfully nearly attacking him without first listening to reason, came up to me. I made a mental note to thank the guard for coming to out aid him while Loki walked up towards me and kissed me until I felt like blushing from pure happiness, while he dipped me, inducing a squeal of surprise with Jane snickering. "Well, someone's _very happy _to see me." I said when he pulled away from my lips and stood us both back up, still holding me in his arms. "Are you jesting? The only woman I would rather have putting her hands all over my body is you, Mandy." he said smirking at me playfully. He was still getting used to calling me by what my friends call me instead of the more formal name that made me feel like I was in big trouble. Thor came by and called on Loki to see if he could do some sparring with him, while Sif and the warriors three would be looking on. It took some time to earn back the trust of the group, but they eventually managed to get their friendships repaired. I and Jane decided to go and see Frigga about what would need to be done before the wedding would begin, depending on the date. "Well, for the wedding, I think we should do like some of the summer colors." Jane suggested. We were going through a lot of stuff that had to do with weddings, and to be honest, I never dreamed about my own wedding as a child growing up in Malibu Beach, California. I just dreamed of some weird stuff like traveling the world. Odin summoned me to tell me that he had gotten the explaining done on earth to Tony and the others for me, which I was _extremely _thankful for, but I still needed to face the music when it would come to visiting my brother and sister-in-law about the engagement and what we needed to do for bachelor and bachelorette parties. Before me, Jane, Loki, and Thor would be leaving for earth to celebrate our bachelor and bachelorette parties, both brothers thought that it would be a fantastic idea to get drunk a few days prior because they at least wanted to have an asgardian bachelor party. Jane had a harder time than me getting her fiancé to their chambers because he was so buff, and Loki kept nearly falling down on the floor, taking me with him. When we got to our chambers, apparently a drunken Loki was a _very happy _Loki because he stripped his shirt off and tried to make out with me, only to already pass out and I had to adjust him so that I could lay with him, while hearing his quiet snoring. They had quite the hangover and I was grateful that I had some pills for both Loki and Thor to take. Anyway, as we got ready to go, Loki gave me a green malachite necklace, so that he could come for me, should something happen to me while we were on earth. We got to the bi-frost site on earth, and golly did that thing pack a punch! It was like someone had put acid on my legs, it felt painful.

* * *

We were in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, where Jane had been living at the time to study the bi-frost, and I begged Loki to wear more casual midgardian attire, but he decided to go with wearing his armor, and I prayed that the people wouldn't recognize him and I hoped that the SHIELD people weren't there. Loki teleported both of us back to Stark Tower, where I somehow hoped that he wouldn't be there, but all of that came to an end when Tony saw both of us at the tower, holding hands, and I could tell I was _beyond fucked _at that very moment! Loki was in his defense position, willing to shield me from my own brother. "Hey, Tony! I guess my future father-in-law told you about this, huh?" I asked slightly panicking like I had just got caught sneaking out the front door with my boyfriend. "Yes, but I don't understand _why_ you had accepted him, someone who not only kidnapped you, but dream-stalked you!" he said trying to restrain himself from attacking Loki right there on the spot. "Because, Tony, he needed to have someone who would appreciate and love him, no matter what he was, asgardian or frost giant. I was scared for most of the time I was with him, but I know that he loves me; I just hope that you could somehow accept him. He's as intelligent as you are, by the way." I said, trying to get my own brother to understand what happened during those events as I told him the rest of what happened, and both my brother and fiance were laughing when I told them I flipped off every French monument that I remembered me and Tony seeing the two or three times we were in France, and even Tony was proud of me when Loki helped me overcome some of my acrophobia. Thor and Jane came to the tower later on in the late afternoon hours along with the other avengers, Darcy and Pepper and we had to discuss the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The boys were going to a strip club in New York, while the ladies were going to get some pedicure and manicures don and make reservations for a restaurant for 8:30. It seemed like a fair compromise, except Loki wasn't exactly thrilled about going to a strip club because he was more than ready to give up bachelorhood when he met me, but it was tradition. For us girls, we had a good time at the spa and restaurant me and Jane went somewhere while the other girls went shopping for some lingerie, but Pepper got slightly drunk to where we had to drive her back to Stark Tower ourselves while waiting for the boys.

As we got back to Stark Tower, we sat around talking about what it could be like if I were married, in terms of kids, and even sex. I brought up the times where I would hear Pepper and Tony laughing and giggling like schoolchildren and I didn't have to be an expert to know what was going on with them, making the others laugh and Pepper blush like a bunch of cherries. Jane brought up that although a stripper would normally be in order, Loki would do that, knowing it would make me go _wild _ with an urge to take him, no matter who would be watching, while after that, I brought up that Thor could be 'Thunderous' in bed, earning some catcalls and laughs at Jane's way, even making her laugh. Jane had assumed that Loki could be literally 'godlike' in bed, which I had yet to somehow find out, having Darcy throw some laughs near my way. We came up with a game where Jane and I would guess what they got us, for our weddings while opening the bags and finding quite the amount of stuff that would be needed for the 'consummation of the marriage'. The boys eventually got home, with Loki being a little happier than ever, and Thor feeling quite _relaxed,_ collapsing in her arms, while Clint was laughing at the way Loki had sat on me, straddling my lap, licking my ear and pressing some smooches along my neck, with Darcy yelling that I was going to have _quite_ the active marriage bed, which I blushed like crazy about it.

* * *

The next morning, we were still recovering from the parties, and me and Natasha decided to go out on the town, mostly for me to catch one last amount of New York before going to Asgard to start my life as not only an immortal, but the wife of the god of mischief, so that was a little scary but I was excited about it. As we were strolling around New York, I had the feeling that someone was watching us, but I wasn't sure of whom it was, so we walked further, until Natasha looked behind us and realized he had a gun in his hand, so we ran for it. We crossed streets with people walking by us as we ran for it, but as we somehow got to central park, there were more of those guys with guns aiming at us, ready to shoot. Natasha told me to get away from the place while she was battling the other guys who were coming at her, but someone broke off from the battle royale and chased after me, getting out what looked like a gun, but turned out to be a dart gun. Before I could contact anyone, I was shot with the dart and knocked out within a few minutes. The last thing I saw was Natasha still fighting the guys who might as well have been mobsters before everything went black. When I woke up, I didn't know how long I was out, but I was in a very familiar place. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was at Tony's Malibu office in Stark Industries. I tried to move, but I found myself taped to Tony's rolling chair. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Amanda. You could get hurt." a voice said, and I _knew_ for a fact that it wasn't Loki because he doesn't have a slight southern accent like my kidnapper did. He turned to face me and his hair was a straight dark blonde, basically my kidnapper would be like Jeff Hardy if he didn't dye his hair constantly, never had tattoos, and was all the way clean shaven, also didn't paint his nails. The guy's hair was down to his ears and he had a somewhat sinister expression on his face, wearing what looked like an Armani suit. He walked up towards me and took the duct tape off my mouth fast, making my mouth hurt slightly. I looked at him with a wild and angry expression on my face. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I screamed, demanding he tell me who he was. My kidnapper made the too familiar gesture with his finger, moving it left to right over and over again, saying "uh-uh-uh.., you are quite the firecracker, my father has told me all about you and your brother, Tony." He said. "I said, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I demanded again. "Your brother killed my father at this very facility a few years back. Such a shame that he died, I _knew _that my father didn't die in a plane crash, he doesn't fly planes.-" He had his hands on my bound wrists. "As for who I am… my name is Michael Orion Stane, my father was Obadiah Stane." He finished, sneaking an unwanted kiss on my earlobe, pulling it down with his teeth. I was in shock about what his name was. Not _one single time_ did Obadiah mention anything about having a son, ever. I had to find out a way to get out of Stark Industries and find a way to activate Hera before it was too late. This was going to be the craziest day of my life.

**Uh, oh! she's going to have to find a way out of this one before it's too late! **

**Rate and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! This is probably the longest chapter i ever did, but i am proud of it! it not only has Mandy's suit coming to play, but someone makes a special appearance in the chapter! **

**Warning: Language, Violence and triggers for attempted rape**

**Disclaimer don't own anyone in marvel except my OC's **

Chapter 8: Distractions and battles

Michael was continuing his unwanted assault on me, placing kisses all over my neck, eventually spinning me around so that I would face the man who more than likely wanted to kill my brother, avenging his father's death. He knelt down before me, lifted my shirt up a little bit and started kissing my stomach, and I felt his hands go up my shirt, towards my breasts and started squeezing them a little roughly. "Does that feel good to you, Amanda? The way I touch you?" he asked sinisterly as he rolled my nipples in his hands painfully, hoping that I would be aroused. "Fuck no! The only one who is allowed to touch me in that way is my fiance! You are nothing more than a demented, horny, walking talking cuckoo clock!" I shouted groaning at the pain that Michael was giving me by touching me roughly. He just smiled evilly as he started unbuttoning my pants, and I don't know why I didn't think of doing this, but I used my unbound legs to kick him in the face, causing him to stagger for a little bit before he came back towards me and shoved my pants and underwear down and forced his fingers into my folds, inducing a scream of pain from me. "I can do what your _fiance_ can't do if you give yourself to me." He said still moving his fingers inside me, trying to get me aroused. "I _won't _you psycho!" I shouted in agony of the pain, and the fear of being raped by Obadiah's son. He was about to put his tongue inside me, when the phone rang. Michael got back up and I saw my blood on his fingers and I was angry, yet ashamed that I let him do that to me, but I wouldn't let that stop me from wanting to kill him, but I needed to find a way to activate Hera before Michael would kill my brother. He licked his fingers, savoring my blood and juices, before going to answer the phone. "What is it, I'm busy!" he snarled into the phone, and I could tell that it was someone outside who wanted to negotiate my release. Well, that didn't take long for all of this to be on the news. "Ok, I will be right there. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. He came back towards me, thinking that he might continue what he started, when he just pulled my pants and underwear back up and rebuttoning them as if he didn't attempt to rape me. "I will be back to finish what I started, Amanda. Don't do anything stupid." He said going to the door to see the negotiator about my release. When he left, I immediately was desperate in finding a way to get out of my bounds, to where I was trying to get the tape off my arms by forcing my arms up, nearly breaking the chair arms in Tony's desk chair.

* * *

After a few minutes of trying to get out of my bonds, I managed to get my arms out enough to call up either Tony or Pepper with my cell phone, which I managed to get out of my pocket. After a few minutes of ringing, Tony finally picked up the phone. "Tony! Thank god, I am so damn happy to hear your voice again." I said frantically. "I'm at SHEILD's Helicarrier right now with the others, including Loki and Thor. What's going on, are you alright?" he asked relieved that I was alright. "I'm fine for right now, but my kidnapper attempted to rape me maybe a few minutes ago. My kidnapper's name is Michael Orion Stane, he Obadiah's son!" I said trying to hold back tears for the unwanted assault on my body. I could tell that Tony was boiling with rage over the phone about what I told him "I will kill that son of a bitch if it's the _last thing I ever do!" _Tony snarled, wanting to break my kidnapper's neck, and I was more than happy to let him do that to Michael. "I will let you do that, but I _need _to remember how to activate Hera, I can't remember how!" I said, frantic about activating it. "We are on our way to Malibu right now, and as for activating your suit, look for a black, silver and gold briefcase somewhere in the office, and once you get the suit on, you _need to get out of there!_ If anything goes wrong, fight him, but try and save some for me!" he said, assuring me that he would hurry. "How's Loki, is he alright?" I asked worried about my fiance. "He's enraged that this happened to you, you're on speaker,"-goddamit Tony!-"but he wants a piece of that bastard too!" he said. I would tell that he was getting ready to suit up too along with the other avengers. I started looking for the briefcase that Tony told me about, when Michael came back in the office, seeing that I was out of my bonds. "No, how did you get out of your bonds?!" He seethed. "Doesn't matter, but I know someone who is not happy with you trying to rape me, and trying to kill my own brother!" I said finally finding the briefcase and briefly using it as a weapon to smack Michael on the side of his head hard, buying me enough time to try and escape without getting caught. When I got outside to the roof with the briefcase in hand, I knew that I was trapped, but I wondered where the bastard was, until I heard some smashing noises coming from below the roof, and I heard a very loud sound come from behind me, and when I turned, there was a suit that looked a WHOLE LOT like what Obadiah had when he went to try and kill Tony, except that it was a little smaller. "Going somewhere, sweetie pie?" a metallic voice said. The top of the suit opened and I saw that it was Michael. "You like this, honey? It's more modified than what my father used to try and kill Tony. Now, it can be used to not only kill him, but your fiance and other little pegs standing in the way of victory, and when there is only you left standing after I have Stark industries for myself, you will eventually warm up to me, hell, you might even love me!" he said, confirming for me that he was nuts, more nuts than Loki. "Over my cold dead body!" a voice shouted, firing repulsors at Michael when his top half reattached itself to the suit, temporarily knocking Michael down. I turned and looked up, and there was a suit that was somewhat similar to Tony's suit, but it had Captain America's color scheme**.

The person in the suit landed and the face mask came up, revealing a face that I was more than happy to see. "Rhodey?! God am I glad to see you! Nice suit by the way." I said giving Rhodey a hug. "Good to see you too! Tony kind of gave me the 411 on what happened, so I thought I might help you out until the others get here, and put Obadiah's kid where he belongs: with his daddy!" he said releasing me from his hug. I opened the briefcase and put my hands on the insides of the hand parts, lifted it up, spread it around with my arms, and let the suit do its work. I felt at peace as the suit was activating and piecing itself on me, finally finishing with the facemask over my face and having the stuff from the inside activated. "God, I missed this suit!" I said, finally relieved that Hera was on by body, ready to go. "JARVIS, where are the others?" I asked once everything was activated. "They will be here momentarily, shall I link you to everyone's comm. links?" he asked. "Please, do that including Rhodey's comm. Link!" I said and went to Rhodey's side just as his facemask was coming back down. Rhodey smirked behind his mask. "What do you say to finally giving the spawn of treachery a piece of revenge?" he asked. "I say, 'once more unto the breach my dear friends, once more!*'" I shouted as me and Rhodey shot up into the air.

We started attacking Michael just as he was shooting himself up in the air to attack us, unfortunately with the whole entire media watching us. As we all got up into the air, Rhodey fired his machine gun at Michael, hoping that it would distract him long enough for me to fire my repulsors at him. "Mandy, where are you guys?" Natasha asked while she was on a quinjet with the others. "Hey, you alright? By the way, follow the sound of machine guns and repulsors and even some media coverage, and look for a gigantic suit as you go along!" I said, pointing out where I might be. "Stark, you better hurry up, Stane is packing more punches than we can probably handle!" Rhodey said as he was firing his repulsors at Michael as he was trying to knock us both out of the sky. Tony eventually came up to us, and fired his repulsors at Michael, temporarily knocking him out of the sky. "We need to get to the ground to regroup, fast!" Tony said as the three of us including the people on the quinjet went to the ground a few miles away from Stark Industries and somewhere where along a beach, where we landed and people were being evacuated due to the racket at Stark industries. The other avengers, including Loki and Thor, went out of the quinjet just as me, Tony and Rhodey landed on the sand, putting the facemasks up. The other avengers gave me some hugs, relieved that I was alright and safe, but they were _pissed _that Michael had tried to rape me, and were impressed when I smacked him with the briefcase enough to have me get to the roof. Tony was especially happy that Rhodey came along in his iron patriot/war machine suit to help me out. Loki came up to me and held me in his arms, not wanting to let go and he started kissing me senseless, even as the avengers were doing the catcalls and both Rhodey and Stark telling us to 'get a room!' I found out that after I blacked out, Natasha managed to capture one of the men that were attacking us in central park and get him to tell them about why they wanted me. "Ok, focus guys. First off, we need to find a way to keep these people out of harm's way, but it's going to get pretty bad as we go along with this fight." Steve said in his usual serious tone about what we needed to do to Stop Michael once and for all. "it's not going to be a problem evacuating, the only issue is that we can't just fire at him, hoping that it will penetrate the suit he's got on, which he somehow had modified after using the suit that Obadiah used to try and kill Tony, but it has some major weak spots, but we need to have him distracted while someone finds them and takes them out." I said, knowing it was not going to be easy beating him.

"She's right, it won't be easy, but it will be worth it giving Stane what he deserves." Clint added, fastening the arrow heads to his bows. Loki was still angry about what happened while I was kidnapped, but even he was looking forward to kicking Stane's ass straight to Jupiter. Steve introduced himself to Rhodey, getting acquainted with him before the big fight with Michael. "Ok, Stark, Mandy, Rhodes, try and maintain a perimeter, and if Stane somehow gets past the perimeter, turn him back towards the perimeter."- We nodded in understanding- "Loki, Thor, you got the magic and thunder, give everything you got."- Both gods nodded also.-"Barton, get to a roof top and if either Rhodes, Mandy or Stark find a weakness, try everything you can to use an arrow to take that weak spot out."-Tony gave Clint a lift to a rooftop, positioning him to his spot.-"Romanoff, you're with me,"-Natasha nodded too, while Banner was 'suiting up', with clothes tearing off and him becoming bigger and green.-"and hulk, smash!" he finished while hulk smiled, knowing that smashing was his specialty. "Guys, he's coming pretty damn fast!" Rhodey said looking up to a sky via a visual from JARVIS. "Let's rock and roll guys!" I said, with all of us getting into our positions, including me and Rhodey flying into the air towards the perimeter that Steve was going to designate, providing that the police would cooperate with him on that. Loki teleported and Thor used his hammer to fly upwards to a near building. Romanoff and Steve went to downtown to get the perimeter set up. I could tell that hulk was getting ready to smash Stane to the ground. The fight was about to begin, and it was show time!

* * *

The fight got started and Steve somehow managed to get the cooperation of the police, and Rhodey even managed to call up some reinforcements to help out with the fighting. But as we were fighting, there were some robotic suits, like the ones from the Stark expo incident, but more deadly than ever, thanks to some modifications that were done to them by Stane and some scientists and engineers who were either willing or forced to work with him. Tony was taking down the robots, while Natasha was helping out with the evacuations, while trying to beat down some robots using some gadgets in her arsenal. I and Rhodey were trying to find the weak spots on Stane's suit while keeping him and the robots out of the streets and in the perimeter, with the other policemen and reinforcements firing their guns at the robots, while keeping the citizens out of harm's way. Hulk even took down a few hundred of Stane's bots, while Thor and Loki were doing their stuff, with Thor throwing some lightning and Loki casting some spells on the robots, controlling some of them before destroying them in the end. Stane was still fighting us while we were evading him. Barton was shooting some arrows in their weak spots. "This is going to take all day if we don't stop Stane and his robots. JARVIS, see if you can find out the weak spots on Stane's suit, we need to pick up the pace in this battle." I asked as I was still battling Michael and his robots. "The only spot that I can think of that's a weak link is his targeting system behind the head, it could slow him down, but it would be more dangerous." JARVIS pointed out. We were just near where Clint was, still shooting at some bots "Ok, Rhodey, I need you to distract Stane while Clint tries to take out the weak spot, which is behind the head, you getting this Clint?" I asked hoping that both of them would get what I said about the weak spot. "Roger that." That came from Rhodey. "You got it!" that came from Clint.

As Stane was distracted, Clint fired an arrow for me containing a small bomb module that would be enough to take out the targeting system while Rhodey would distract him. I caught the arrow, took off the bomb module, activated it and put it on the targeting system. "I got it on, Rhodey, let's go!" I said to him, motioning him to follow me. As Stane started following us, the bomb went off; it destroyed the targeting system, rendering him blind with the facemask on, and he started losing control, crashing into some buildings before finally landing on a building near a music studio. "Nice work, Clint! Remind me to thank you later on!" I said praising Clint. "No problem! Tony's on his way to your location right now along with Loki! Might want to hang on tight in case 'sleeping beauty' starts waking up." He said chuckling. I and Rhodey landed on the rooftop where Michael was still laying there unconscious. Tony and Loki followed suit, planning the next move on Stane while he was knocked out. "That mewling quim will pay for what he's done to you my love." Loki said when he walked up to me. My facemask went up and I kissed Loki. "I know. The only person I want to give myself to is you. You may have scared me shitless before, but that was before you showed me you loved me by helping me overcome my acrophobia, along with some other stuff. And for that, I love you." I said French kissing the love of my life with Rhodey and Tony shaking their heads. "How sweet, I HATE SWEET!" Michael said getting up on his feet and the top half came off allowing him to see the four of us. My facemask came back down as we all got back into battling positions. "So, you must be the man who's keeping little Amanda Stark company." He sneered while looking at Loki. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and you shall pay for touching the future wife of a god!" he said still enraged by what happened to me when Michael nearly raped me. "'God?' This gets somewhat more interesting by the minute." Michael said still sneering at Loki. "Loki, don't do anything crazy, sweetie, he's only winding you up." I said trying to calm Loki down. "No, that puny mortal will not touch what is mine, even though you are not an object." He said. "Seriously dude, you need to kind of chill out here, you being angry could get some of us hurt or worse." Rhodey said. Loki nodded, knowing that Rhodey was right about being calm because he would not tolerate being imprisoned for eternity for doing anything reckless. We heard a familiar roar, and knew that it was hulk, coming to aid us. Michael looked like he was going to pee on himself when he saw hulk going towards him. We knew to get away from there, so Tony and Rhodey shot up in the air with me taking Loki with me as I went up with them. Michael tried shooting at the hulk, but he remembered that his targeting system had been blown up, so he tried getting away by flying, but hulk grabbed his foot and proceeded to do some _serious hulk-smashing_ to him, while we watched, cringing over seeing Stane get turned into a ragdoll. "Damn, that's got to be painful!" Rhodey said, still surprised about what Hulk did. "You have no idea, son of Rhodes." Loki said remembering when he got hulk-smashed like that when he and his chitauri army invaded New York. Michael had the grandfather of all stunned faces when we all landed on the building. He tried getting up, but knew that it was useless. "You really thought that you would stop me, would you?" he asked, still battered from the beating he received. He lifted something on his arm and pressed a few buttons. It took us a few seconds to realize that he had activated a bomb, and like Vanko, it was in his own suit, where the mini arc reactor would be. "Do svidaniya, Everyone." He said as he collapsed. We then notice something flashing red on his chest. "JARVIS, what kind of bomb is in his suit?" I asked. "The bomb is so powerful; it can take out pretty much a whole city." JARVIS said. "We need to get his body away from the city, but where would we put him?" I asked, running out of ideas. "How about we throw him into the sky?" Rhodey suggested. "How will we do that?" Tony asked. "More than likely, _who _will do that?" Rhodey asked. "I will do it." I said. The three men turned their heads to look at me as if I told them I was pregnant. "No, Mandy, that's suicide!" Tony begged. "I have no other alternative, if I don't come back alive, I love you all, so much." I said solemnly as I grabbed Michael's body and shot up into the sky. "Mandy, what are you doing?!" Steve asked while I was still going up towards a safe range to throw Stane's body. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to do this without anyone getting killed." I said. As I got up to 45,000 feet, I threw his body. And I ended up being unconscious in the process.

* * *

Third person POV

As Mandy's body was falling from the sky, a bright light was showing, indicating that the bomb had blown up. Everyone else closed their eyes, shielding themselves from the light. When it all dissipated, the avengers saw a figure they recognized as Mandy's body still falling. "She did it." Steve said on the ground. They hoped that she would wake up, but they realized that she was falling lifelessly from the sky. "She's not slowing down!" Thor realized. He rolled Mjolnir for a little bit, gaining momentum before flying up to grab Mandy from the sky. He grabbed her and fell with her back down to the ground, with the other avengers following suit. Loki ripped her helmet off, seeing her face, still looking like she was asleep. "Mandy, Please wake up! Mandy!" Loki said about to cry thinking that his future wife was dead. The hulk then roared loudly, startling her back to consciousness.

* * *

Mandy's POV

"WHOA, OH!" I shouted waking back up from unconsciousness and seeing everyone around me. Loki wrapped me in his arms with tears coming out of his eyes, and kissed me silly. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" he said before kissing me again. "What happened? Did we win?" I asked still rattled. "Yeah, Mandy, we won." Tony said with joy. I got back up carefully, with some support from Tony and Loki. "I never thought that the sacrifice play would occur again, this time around Mandy. Never thought she would be the one to do it, but she did and it saved many lives." Rhodey said ruffling my hair affectionately. The other avengers gave me hugs, with Clint shaking my hand, and as it was happening, the citizens were out of the building, congratulating us on a successful battle, with Stane being dead. I felt like a hero in a sense, but I just wanted to do something right. The next few days were a blur, with us getting back to the tower only with Jane scolding me for what I did, as she was watching the news, Pepper telling me that I was going to be an aunt, something that made me happy to no end, and Clint and Natasha finally starting to date. It was weird what happened, but I was glad that earth was safe once again, I just now needed to worry about getting married, and it was not going to be pretty.

*** if anyone thought that i was not going to put part of the famous Henry V 'once more unto the breach' speech on there, you would be crazy!**

****saw the poster for iron man 3 which had the suit on there, it looks really good! **

**Rate and Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is another chapter, don't worry the wedding chapter will be next, links for Mandy's and Jane's dresses are on my profile! **

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except my oc**

**warnings: rape references, fluff, language, i hope you hold on tight for when Mandy gives Loki a massage!, and some sexual content and innuendos**

Chapter 9: Wedding planners and make out sessions

I, Jane, Loki, and Thor got back to Asgard after some time on earth recuperating from Michael Stane's attack on earth to a feast that was held in our honor. Volstagg was pretty jolly, but GOD ALMIGHTY that man could eat! Odin said a speech, and it got to where people were toasting us as the future Kings and Queens of Asgard, something that made _our entire_ mouths drop. Both Odin and Frigga explained that because of what we did back on earth to save it, we were all proven worthy, even though Loki was still mad at me for nearly getting myself killed throwing Stane's body at a safe distance that wouldn't destroy Malibu and people were still uneasy about what he attempted to do not only on Jotunheim and to Thor, but that he was _extremely close _to taking over my planet. As we continued feasting, with our battle on earth being the main topic of the table and Volstagg calling me Lady of Iron, which kind of suited me in a sense because I was battling maybe _thousands_ of Stane's bots, alongside with the other avengers, Loki and Rhodey, in a suit that I didn't quite remember how to activate, inducing some laughs when I mentioned the last statement. I was still overjoyed about me becoming an aunt and Tony becoming a daddy for the first time. He was pretty scared, but excited about it. I looked around for a little bit, and saw that Sigyn and Theoric were arguing yet again, probably over Sigyn batting her eyelashes over someone, again, and it got pretty heated to where both I and Loki had to kind of simmer the fighting down and have them settle their dispute somewhere else that would be quieter than in a party. Theoric and Sigyn ended up walking away, still yelling at each other. "Sheesh, and I thought the couples on Jerry Springer and Maury were crazy!" I said producing a guffaw from Loki as we sat back down at the table for the rest of the feast. As we were finishing up the feast, we all got back into our designated chambers.

Once me and Loki were in our bedchambers, which was exactly like I had seen in the wet dream that Loki sent me, which I was still a little mad about, he picked me up, inducing a squeal from me, and carried me to his bed, where he proceeded to crawl over me and start out with kissing me gently, which felt sweet and tender, considering how angry he was when he heard me saying that Stane nearly raped me. "What's wrong?" I asked as he was still kissing me on my neck. "It still infuriates me that he, that vile disgusting man, had violated you. I can almost imagine the pain that must've caused you." He said pressing a feather light kiss to each of my eyelids. "I felt _disgusted and violated _when he put his fingers inside me and fondled me, it…. Ugh!" I said shuddering and feeling tears coming on as that horrifying memory played in my head. I didn't want to think of what would've happened if he had Stark Industries and killed everyone I loved. I probably would've killed myself then, but it would've been a coward's escape. As I felt tears coming down my face, Loki licked and kissed my tears and the streams as I broke down crying like a baby because of what happened. He held me even as I was sobbing in his shoulder, soothing with his words and hands, moving up and down gently and softly. Even though Stane was dead, it made Loki wanting to beat down the next thing that stood in his way, he was furious. We just held each other, with Loki singing a strange lullaby in the asgardian language that made me although sleepy, but it calmed me down some enough for me to sleep in his arms content that he was there, my best friend, my lover, and soon, my husband and king.

The next day, we both got up, and I noticed that I was in my pajamas; I guess Loki conjured up some when I was deep in my sleep. I looked over at him, and he was topless except with some green pajama bottoms on, so I smoothed my hand over his creamy white skin. It was smooth like a baby's, with muscles rippling in his skin. Even though he wasn't muscular like Thor and he wasn't exactly skinny either and he looked peaceful in his sleep. I did this for a few minutes, eventually I kissed him on his lips, and I guess he must've been awake because the second I put my lips on his, he woke up and got on top of me, and started kissing me senseless. "Good morning, my little lover." He smiled pressing some kisses on my chin. "Well good morning to you too, sweetie." I giggled as he got further down, kissing, nipping and licking my neck. He paused to look down at me, eyes full of mischief. "Did you think that I was not aware that you were touching my skin, savoring the feel of it, even _delighting _inthe feel of it?" he asked arching one of his eyebrows and smirking playfully. I blushed as he said this, producing an infectious giggle from him. He leaned his head back down to kiss me on my lips and SWEET MOTHER OF GOD could he kiss! Even so much as his lips brushing mine would knock me down silly! We did this for a while kissing and touching each other, I even moved my hand to his bum, and gave it a little squeeze, while the other was threading the locks of his black hair. He looked at me in mock surprise, with me having some 'frisky' behavior. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively (if Loki would be a seducer, why not turn things around on him?), and he did a little wiggling of his own, with his hips against mine from side to side, before purring in approval and nipping my bottom lip before sucking on it gently. I moaned a little from the sensation and this was going on for a little longer, I was a little excited when I felt his 'family jewels' against me, and he felt _huge. _He winked at me knowing that I could feel how excited he was, and he was _very excited!_ We kissed for a few more minutes after that, until the servant called to us saying that the morning feast was ready. We got up and he conjured up his casual armor while I put on my usual garments, at least I tried to since Loki kept taking my shirt off when I had my pants on and vise versa.

I swatted at him playfully as we went along to the feasting hall where Jane, Thor, Frigga, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were waiting for us, talking about some random things like sparring, battles and traveling. "Brother, sister, you are just in time!" Thor said heartily while I noticed that Jane was glowing. I knew what that meant after conversing with Darcy for some time about guys and sex. "Jane, Amanda, I need to see you both about the wedding plans after breakfast, we can't take forever with them, you know." Frigga said, and Jane was excited about this, I was excited too, but not 'oh, my god it's a dream come true!' excited. As we were eating, Loki kept putting his hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently. I was contemplating on what would happen with me not only marrying Loki, but being one of two Queens of Asgard. It was a big amount of pressure, but I figured with our personalities, we would balance out ruling Asgard. Thor being more into battles, Loki being the magical brains, Jane being a sweet, intelligent person, and me bringing more of, well, me, to the mix of rulers-to-be.

As we women were planning the wedding, I suggested a mixture of spring and summer colors, while applying the colors that normally represented both Kings-to-be. Both of them agreed, knowing that although some wedding colors would be applied, this was a simultaneous wedding between two couples. We got through the majority of the stuff that had to do with weddings, from what flowers to have to what food will need to be served. As we were going on and on with the wedding plans, we heard something going on from outside in the courtyard and rushed to the scene to find out what was up, and it was _not _a beautiful sight: Apparently, instead of Sigyn being the way-too-flirty one, she caught Theoric conversing intimately with another woman, who turned out to be married to one of the guards of the palace. And she was _pissed!_ They were arguing with one another before things got out of hand, and Theoric nearly slapped her silly! Granted, I didn't like that she was trying to 'steal back' my fiance, but that didn't mean that I hated her. Me, Jane, Frigga, and the others went and separated the two before it would be turning into the craziest reenactment of a Jerry Springer episode that I would see in a lifetime. We managed to get Sigyn to walk with us somewhere so that we could kind of find out what was wrong with her and Theoric. Boy, and did we find out! Apparently, Sigyn, however many years ago had been, was supposed to get married to Loki, but she drove him crazy with her jealous behavior! There were times when she would pick a fight with other women who were talking to him, no matter whom it was, except Frigga, there were other times where she would flirt with other men just to spite him. But there had been one where it was the _last straw_ for Sigyn's jealous behavior and Loki's courtship with her: one time she had caught Loki talking to someone during a party, who she didn't know was a good friend of his married to one of the lords, and she decided to spike up her drink to teach her a lesson about 'stealing her man', and it was not pretty. Loki was angry at her for a few months (god he holds a grudge!), and the Vanaheim court found out about this and by agreement of both parties, called off their courtship and she was forced to marry Theoric, one of the soldiers for Odin's army, who had a crush on her and was jealous at the time that she was dating Loki.

The only issue had been that Sigyn _despised _Theoric for his clinginess when it came to both of them being together, so he was trying to get Sigyn to fight with him by talking to another woman. I questioned what had possessed both courts to get those two together, Loki and Sigyn together would be like trying to get oil and water to coexist, it would be an _epic fail!_ But, Sigyn's and Theoric's marriage was even _worse! _Theoric would hover over Sigyn like crazy, he had strict standards when it came to sex, and others that I would _not _want to get into! Theoric had been in the room with us the whole time, listening in. Theoric pointed out that he hated it when she would be messing up their meals, she would hog the bed sheets when they try to sleep, and always tried to leave him behind when it came to following her where she went, even to their bathroom. Jane and I looked at each other, pretty surprised by what they were saying. Although Tony and Pepper fought, they always made up, but with a couple that had been the result of a punishment for jealous behavior gone wild, it was going to be _extremely tricky_ trying to get those two to reconcile. Luckily, Frigga was there with us, and marriage was practically her specialty. We all left, Frigga being alone with Sigyn and Theoric trying to help out with the marriage, and went back to our chambers to kind of wind down from the events of the day.

I fell down on my bed, back first and groaned in exhaustion. "Why did you even date that crazy woman anyway?" I asked Loki as he too fell back down onto the bed, on his front. "It was because both realms hoped to be reunited without further dispute. I at first thought that she was beautiful, so I hoped that we would be married, having little children, all those things that develop between couples. I never thought that she would have very a very high amount of a jealous, possessive disposition." He said, still shuddering, yet sad about those days. It broke my heart a little when he told me this because I had no idea that he at some point was a romantic before all the stuff that happened after travelling with Thor to jotunheim to get answers on a breach in defenses, which Loki caused for somewhat good intentions. I rolled over a little bit and gave him a feather light peck on the cheek. He tried to get up, but he winced, gritting his teeth and groaning before giving up and lying back down. "Loki, you okay?" I asked a little concerned about him. "Yeah, just some battle injuries, nothing major, darling." He said assuring me he wasn't hurt. I touched his strong, broad shoulders and slender back through the armor, realizing that he was tense from the stress about getting married and being a king alongside Thor. "You're a little tense, how about I give you a massage, just to loosen the knots that are on your back?" I offered as I rubbed his shoulders a little. His purr was all I needed to start the massage. "I guess that's a yes, then." I giggled at this response. "Can you get the top half of your armor off for me so that I can get started?" I asked. He nodded, and his armor vanished as if it was made of smoke. I blushed seeing him shirtless, because it would drive me crazy with an urge to place kisses on his chest until it was beet red. I grabbed a bottle of oil from the bathroom, straddled his hips, sitting on his bum while I put the oil on my hands, rubbing them together and bent down to rub on his back, trying to get rid of the knots. I have massaged a few people in my life, including my brother; I ended up with the nickname "Magic Fingers" because it would feel good to them. Loki purred like he was in heaven, I looked over at him and he was smiling and rolling his head around the sheets, even though there wasn't much room. I stifled my laughter seeing him blissful.

I had not seen him that blissful since the time in le hell hole when I bought a bottle of perfume for one of mine and Loki's secret dates and one whiff of that and he nearly 'had fun with me' in public in front of Heimdall and everyone else. I remembered the perfume being a crossover between the "Body Fantasies' Twilight Mist body spray*" and "Fantasy" by Britney Spears$. It drove Loki _mad _with passion. I finished with his back, and got started on his shoulders, putting more oil on my hands and rubbing his shoulders firmer, but not too hard, making Loki purr even louder, like "Lamborghini Gallardo's engine louder". He even wiggled himself around a little in content, making me burst into laughter as I tried to concentrate on massaging his shoulders. When I finished, Loki got up on his knees on the bed and pulled my arms to his torso, holding them in place with his own, making us both sway a little. "I'd say you're feeling better. Did you like that?" I asked kissing the middle of his back and shoulder blades despite having oil on there. He turned and grabbed me and had me face him on the pillows, all the while he had a mischievous smirk on his face, making me giggle. "I most certainly did, my little dove." He said putting his finger on my face, tracing some skin before moving to my lips, where I took it in my mouth, sucking and caressing with my tongue. He smiled a heated smile as I continued to do some shameless mating with his finger. When he pulled it out of my mouth, it was red, and he swooped on me, kissing me like the world was ending. Hands and limbs were intertwining as our tongues and lips attacked each other. When we finally were tired, our lips were red and swollen, our hair lovingly mussed up, but we didn't care. We were just lying on the bed together, with me playing with his long fingers, kissing and nipping on them, all while he was whispering some nothings in my ear. I blushed, laughing a little when it came to telling me what it would be like with our consummation. We talked like this throughout the afternoon until a servant told us that the nightly feast was ready.

When we got there, I noticed that Sigyn and Theoric were a little calmer than a few hours ago; I was impressed that Frigga would be able to talk to them about the marriage, even if it was the result of punishment for her jealous behavior. As the feast was going on, Frigga mentioned to me and Jane that we would be trying on some wedding dresses in the morning, and some of my friends from earth were coming to Asgard for the wedding. When I went to retire to mine and Loki's chambers, Sigyn pulled me aside and I thought that she was telling me to stay away from Loki or whatever crazy thing she was going to say to me, but I was surprised by what she was saying. "Daughter of Stark, I profusely apologize for my behavior the past few days. I've been so _frustrated _with Theoric all these years, which would be some thousands or hundreds of midgardian years for you. I want to try and make my marriage work with him, but he's so clingy." She said with regret and frustration. "If it makes you feel somewhat better, I'm a nervous wreck about this marriage to Loki. Not only that I would be a queen and immortal, but I somehow feel ready to face it." I said as Sigyn laughed a little. "Well, the queen talked to us about what needed to be done, and I feel that I love Theoric, but not in a way both of us like at all. I just needed to find a way to make this marriage work between us. It had been because of my jealous behavior that I am married to Theoric now, and to this very day and age I regret it, but I am trying to make this work out." She continued. I had an idea that would make her feel a bit better. "Sigyn, how about you come for the dress fittings for me and Jane? Some people I know are also going to be there for the wedding in the morning. But try and keep the crazy behavior under control, and call me Amanda or Mandy." I offered. Sigyn instantly lit up like a Christmas tree and happily agreed to it and promised me on her knees, kissing my hand that she would be on her best behavior for tomorrow.

After some few minutes of our morning make out session, Loki and I went to the morning feast, where my friends from earth were waiting for me, even Rhodey managed to get some time off for this wedding. "Hey, guys! I'm so happy you're here!" I said cheerfully. I hugged Pepper, who looked like she was maybe 4 months pregnant, and she was happy to see me again. "So, 'daddy', how's the pregnancy?" I asked Tony, who was laughing at the new name he would be bestowed. "Well, 'aunt Mandy', how would you feel about having a little niece?" he asked. I was filled with joy upon finding out that I was going to have a little niece. Loki was ecstatic over being an uncle, saying that he would vow to teach her some mischief, making me laugh a little louder than intended, and causing Tony to gulp, making Rhodey laugh until tears came out of his eyes. Sigyn and Theoric came over and Loki was a little wary about Sigyn, but I assured him that she apologized to me for her behavior. "Hello Amanda!" Sigyn said giving me a hug, something _nobody_ expected at all. "Hello, Sigyn. You ready for the dress fittings, Jane?" I asked. "After the feast, we will have dress fittings with the ladies, as the men will be wearing their formal armor." Frigga said before eating a sweet roll. Sigyn was happily excited about the dress fittings, and I was a little excited, but mostly nervous about the dress fittings. After everyone got settled in Asgard, we ladies, including Sigyn went out into the markets towards a dress shop, where we would do the fittings.

We tried on some dresses, some of the dresses were questionable, others were hilarious, and others were breathtaking, but we ended up finding the perfect ones: mine was a dress that went passed my feet and the skirt for it was so long, some of it was even behind me, it was a strapless gown that was a button up with green around where my stomach would be and some green that went in an expanding triangular way from where the buttons would end to the very end of my skirt and where the green was had some flowers embroidered on it. I knew this dress would knock Loki right out of his boots, with the others agreeing and Sigyn even approving the dress. Jane's was somewhat similar to mine except there were straps that were clear, it was tied on her back there was a big strip of red on the back of the dress that went from where her shoulder blades were to the end of the skirt, expanding also, and there were embroidered patterns where the red would meet the white, and all of us knew that Thor was going to be drooling like there was no tomorrow. Pepper was crying because I was getting married in a few weeks, but it was also the hormones that came with the pregnancy. Pepper took the photos of the dresses and sent them to Tony, who texted back 'If Loki doesn't get turned on by Mandy's dress then I'm questioning his sanity LOL!' I laughed at that a little too hard. As for the bridesmaids jazz, Sigyn was more than happy to be one of the bridesmaids. We went back with the dresses in hand, and managed to put them in a safe place for when the wedding would begin. It would be beautiful, but I hoped that the weddings would go well, on the plus side, Sigyn was my friend, even though a few days ago she wanted Loki back for herself, though she said after talking to Frigga that she would try and devote herself more to Theoric without things getting out of hand, again.

**Rate and review!**

***it actually smells fantastic! **

**$Roses and white chocolate = _Heavenly!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is the final Chapter of "The God of Mischief and his Queen"! don't worry, i might be doing a sequel to this while working on "Aqua Amor", if i can get started on that! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed or favorited my story! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Marvel, except my OC**

**warning: smut, sexual references and innuendos, language**

Chapter 10: wedding days and consummations

Today was the big day for me and Jane: we were getting married! It was exciting for all of us, especially Loki, we had everything planned to the tee, and I just hoped that something didn't happen while the weddings were getting underway. The few weeks leading up the wedding were kind of a blur for us. For instance, for mine and Jane's asgardian bachelorette party we were just having conversations and drinking mead, leading to some funny things happening, and Pepper didn't drink due to the pregnancy, which was understandable and important. A week after that, we were doing some wedding rehearsals to make sure we knew what we were doing. We even caught Tony and Thor having a drinking contest, which of course Thor won, and Tony woke up with a hangover so bad, we had to practically strap a bucket to his neck. Tony and Loki even did some brother-bonding time, with Loki teaching Tony how to hunt and when Tony wore his asgardian attire, Pepper found that to be _quite _a turn-on, I think that was enhanced by the hormones, but I didn't know Pepper had an armor fetish! Tony got happy, that's for sure. So, it was the big day for the weddings, and they had the bridesmaids' dresses on, while I and Jane went to wear our wedding dresses. Jane got a little nervous about the wedding.

* * *

"Jane, you ok?" I asked as she was shaking and breathing heavily. "Yeah, just, I never knew that this would happen, I was just focused on my theories for so long. I don't know if I could handle this being the wife and queen of someone who's old enough to be a forefather." She said with sadness and nervousness in her voice. I understood completely where she was going, so I squeezed Jane's hand, hoping to help her remember that she's not the only one getting married. "Jane, you know that I'm standing next to you as a bride also, right? I never knew that this would happen either, but things happen, we just need to decide how to deal with them, whether they be good or bad things, but there's always something that happens. Tony _never _thought that he would be married, but he's happy and he's expecting my little niece. Now, it's our turn, once we do this, there's no going back,-" she was a little tense as I was saying this. "But it's time to look forward to the future." I finished feeling like I did the most moving and motivating speech from the movies. They got me and Jane the bouquets, mine were roses and baby's breath, Jane's was lilies and roses. We smiled at each other, knowing that it was time. "Time to look forward,-" Jane said first. "-to the future." I finished as a few servants escorted us to the entrance to the throne room. Our bridesmaids and groomsmen were the first ones to enter the room, me and Jane waited for maybe 15 minutes; we didn't need to use the bathroom, or anything like that, but our feet were somewhat aching from the shoes we were wearing because we weren't exactly used to wearing girly shoes except for some occasions that happened with some of us. We knew it was our cue to 'walk down the aisle' after the little flower girls and the ring bearer were next to walk, so me and Jane just held our hands as the entrance doors opened all the way to reveal a sight that I had _never _seen before in my life.

* * *

Everything was beautiful; the decorations were amazing, like people would walk into a new world or a dream. Of course, because our dresses were so long, we had to lift the skirt a little just to make sure we don't step on the train. The cloth below us was gorgeous, even with the flower petals on it, and people were cheering for us, not only because we were marrying their princes, we were taking the next steps into our new lives, leaving things behind and making room for new things. As I was walking along the aisle, I left behind the times when I would try to find ways to get rid of Loki from my dreams, my fears, and even left behind the times when I cried, screamed, I even left behind the memory of Michael Stane violating me, knowing that eternity with Loki would make me whole. Jane left behind fears, past years of having her theories being laughed at by the science community, the memories that made her cry, scream in agony, and suffer. As we were walking, we looked at some people, some were cheering for us, others were clapping politely, and there were some who scorned us for marrying the sons of Odin. We looked at our grooms and we were in awe of their formal armor. Loki looked beyond handsome and sexy in the armor, even with his horned helmet on his head. Thor looked equally great with his winged helmet on. We could tell that their reactions to us were that of awe and admiration for both of us. It took Loki _every ounce _of strength he had not to run up to me and kiss me silly in front of the guests, Thor equally had the same reaction as Loki, except it was more heated than usual, I looked at Tony, and he gave me the thumbs up and snickered at Thor and Loki's reactions to their brides dresses. Poor Jane looked pretty nervous about the wedding, but I took her hand and squeezed it gently, and she smiled remembering that I was there, now and for eternity. We got to our grooms and Odin tapped his scepter on the ground hard enough for it to signal to everyone that the wedding was about to start. 'No turning back now' I thought as I held Loki's hand in mine and Jane held Thor's hand in hers.

"Thor and Loki Odinson, my sons and my heirs shall be joined with these women in happy and holy matrimony. For centuries, we had peace and prosperity, until it was nearly broken some time ago, but know this: for after today, we shall not have one king and queen, but two kings and queens." Odin began as the people were listening to their king speak. Many murmured, surprised that Asgard was going to have four people instead of the usual two ruling Asgard. "Thor will be joined for eternity with Jane Elizabeth Foster of Midgard," the people were cheering again. "And Loki will be joined for eternity with Amanda Clara Stark of Midgard." They still were cheering despite what happened. Odin put the scepter down on the ground again as the people were silent once again. "Will you all say your vows of love for each other?" Odin asked as we all turned to our soon-to-be-spouses and started speaking. Thor went first. "Jane Foster, for so long, I had sought only glory and battles, and spoils of victory, but after my banishment to your realm, things happened, and you changed me for the better," Thor had gotten one of two red and gold wedding bands from the ring bearer and held it in his hand. "You showed me humility, compassion, and respect for the people and creatures around me, and for that, I promise to always set my love, devotion, and honor to you and only you Jane." Thor said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Thor, you stood by me through good times and bad, you showed me that you truly love me, even though sometimes I want to yell at you for your occasional arrogance," some people laughed at that and she got the second red and gold wedding band. "But despite all of that, I love you, and I will always set my love, devotion and honor to you and only you Thor." she finished as she slipped the band on Thor's Finger, nearly having them both cry from happiness. It was mine and Loki's turn for our vows. "Amanda Stark, when I first saw you, I at first thought of you as a way for me to get out of prison time, but I now see you in a new light than ever before. You're sweet, you're funny, as sarcastic as your brother," Tony laughed at that as Loki got one of two green and black wedding bands. "You're courageous, selfless, and you helped me resurrect something that I never thought would be back again: loving and caring for someone without hesitation. For this, I love you, and I will always set my love, devotion and honor upon you and only you Amanda." He finished as he put his ring on my finger, having some tears come out of his eyes, and I wiped them away. "Loki, the first time we met, you scared me silly in my dreams. You were trying to seduce me over and over again, and I got scared," Loki looked down on the floor as guilty as a schoolboy as I grabbed the second green and black wedding band. "I at first thought you were going to kill me, even when you got me the flowers and chocolates as a sign of your 'affection for me', but after what we had been through together in France, secretly dating without SHIELD knowing about it, I saw you as this suave, sophisticated, sweet, chivalrous, playful, crazy-in-love man, who just needed someone to understand and tell them that they are not alone, no matter where they would be. So for this, I love you, and I will always give my love, devotion, and honor to you and only you Loki. " Loki looked like he was about to cry again as I put the band on his finger. "Thor Odinson, do you take Jane Foster of Midgard to be your wedded wife, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death take you?" Frigga asked. "I do, now and forever" Thor said with love and conviction. "Jane Foster of Midgard, do you take Thor to be your husband, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death take you?" Frigga asked. "I do, now and forever." Jane vowed, voice cracking. "Loki Odinson, do you take Amanda Stark of Midgard to be your wedded wife, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death take you?" Frigga asked. "I do, now and forever." He vowed, nearly having me cry. "Amanda Stark of Midgard, do you take Loki to be your husband, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death take you?" she asked. I looked at him with love in my eyes. "I do, now and forever." I said. "And by the powers of the past gods and me, I pronounce both couples wedded!" Frigga finished, with cheers being rung about in the room.

It was now time for swearing in as the kings and queens of Asgard. The four of us got on our knees before Odin, ready for anything. Odin rung the scepter down on the ground again, indicating the crowd be silent for the swearing in. "Thor, Jane, Amanda, and Loki Odinson, my children, my heirs, for so long, I have defended Asgard and the innocent lives of the nine realms since the great beginning, and the time has come, for new defenders to take my place." Odin said, with all of us holding our breaths. "Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" he asked. "I swear." Thor declared. "I swear." Jane also said. "I swear." Loki was next. "I...I swear" I said nervously. "And do you swear to preserve the peace?" he asked. "I swear!" we said together. "Do you all swear… to cast aside all selfish ambition, and pledge yourselves only for the good of the realms?" he asked. "I SWEAR!" we said with conviction. "Then on this day, I Odin Allfather, proclaim you all kings and queens of Asgard." He finished with cheers ringing throughout the throne room. He walked down to the four of us with a warm smile. "Make us all proud, use your personalities and traits to rule Asgard wisely and justly." He said walking back up to his throne and taking Frigga out the back door. I hope we can make them all proud.

* * *

We were all feasting in the dining hall and ballroom, with Sif talking to Volstagg, Fandral trying to flirt with other women at the party, and the others just dancing and eating the food. Loki and I were dancing along with the music, with Tony and Pepper looking on delightfully at me and Tony giving Loki the all-too-familiar 'I'm watching you' hand/finger gestures. "My king." I said. That phrase was new to me, but it was exciting because I was married to the one I loved. If some months back, people told me that I would be married to someone who not only tried to take over earth, but nearly destroyed Jotunheim in a fit of rage over a discovered heritage, I would've whacked them all with frying pans because they were crazy. Now, I would think that the only thing worth worrying about was making my husband happy and well, whether in bed or not. "My queen." He said twirling me around. He was quite the graceful dancer and I wouldn't be surprised if our children had his dancing skills. He leaned his head over to my ear and whispered some things to me. "I can't wait to get that dress off of you, and finally make you mine, Mrs. Loki Odinson." He said heatedly, sending yummy chills down my spine. "I can't wait to take that armor off you and kiss you until you are red as a cherry, Mr. Loki Odinson." I whispered back to him, making him smirk heatedly. After some more dancing and eating the food, Loki took me to the halls and decided to finally consummate the marriage. As we were going there, we heard Sigyn and Theoric making a _whole new_ set of noises. We kind of peeked around to see where they were, and Theoric had Sigyn against the wall, and her dress was hiked around her waist, her top was off and Theoric's pants were around his ankles and he was going in and out of her over and over again. I could make out what they were saying about being more 'adventurous', and I was afraid to ask where they got this somewhat naughty idea from and the next thing I knew, Loki whirled me around, and French kissed me like he was going to explode within minutes. "My wife, let us go to our chambers and by the time I show my love for you, you won't even _think _of anyone else but the way I make you feel." He said huskily as he then took my hands and dragged us both down the hallways, determined to finally have me. I giggled and blushed with _sheer _excitement and I was especially excited about what I was wearing underneath the dress.

We finally got to our chambers, and he opened the doors. One heated look at me and he swooped me in his arms, carrying me over the threshold and putting me on the bed, I was nervous about my _real _first time having sex, but I was excited about it. I looked around and there was an apple on the table, and I could tell that it was one of the golden apples that gave the Asgardians immortality. When he put me back down on my feet, I ate the apple to the core and he turned me around and unbuttoned my dress, kissing the amount of skin on my back that was being shown to him. I blushed like crazy, and felt myself getting wet in a _certain area_. When I turned around, I was in green and black lingerie, and I saw _him _getting hard through his pants. I walked up to him and although it took me a few minutes to finally get his formal armor off, I saw him the first time in the nude, and my panties were _soaked!_

He just looked at me with mischief in his eyes, while his member was twitching. "Take a look at me, Mandy, for this is only for you, no one else. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with a body to behold." He said with devotion and playfulness. He backed me up until the back of my knees hit the bed and I was lying on my back. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me sweetly and passionately on my face, moving down to the tops of my breasts. He looked at me with a look of glazed lust and reached behind my back, and unclipped my lacy bra, throwing it across the room, probably where my dress was, took my little bun out of my hair and threaded his fingers in my strands, kissing me while he moved his hands onto my breasts, cupping and squeezing them gently. It was _very unlike _the way Michael did that to me, because unlike Michael, Loki didn't see me as a way to avenge his father's death. He pulled away from me, and licked his lips as he moved his head down and I felt a wet bond on my right nipple as he was suckling it, branding me as his lovingly and passionately, making me arch into him. "Holy god, that feels good!" I moaned. He looked up at me and moved down kissing my stomach and navel, eventually getting to the center of my heat. He got up on his knees and I saw _him_ inchingtowards me, and I could tell he was _beyond excited _to finally take me as his wife. "Oh? This will feel even better, and when I am done with you, you won't want _anyone else, my queen!" _ He licked his lips again, this time slowly, making me more flushed than I had in a lifetime.

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of my panties and put a finger inside me, making me squirm a little bit. He winked at me as he took off my underwear and also threw it across the room, making me smile at him. He had my thighs spread apart, holding it firmly by his hands and shoulders. "I will make it good for you, my love, relax for me, enjoy your sweet torture." He said heatedly as he licked my slit, producing a squeal from me. "Oh, god!" I squealed, nearly screaming. "Hmm, you are _so wet_ my wife." He said in a deep voice that nearly had me come right there. Just as I was about to say something, just like my wet dream, but this time it was the real thing, he speared his tongue in me, caressing and polishing and playing with my pearl, making me nearly scream and orgasm right there. I heard from some girls that it felt great to have that sort of thing happen, and I knew what they were talking about as I was receiving the female version of 'polishing the scepter'. "Oh, Loki!" I kept saying as he continued to do this, and he inserted a finger, stretching me out in preparation for when we finally consummate this marriage.

I came right there, bucking my hips to his face and fingers, and he looked up at me, kissing my stomach, going back up to my breasts, kissing them again, and getting to my lips, tasting myself on his own mouth. "I am glad you ate the apple, because that way, you can be able to resist the pain." He said as he got in position in between my legs. I saw the size of him, and I widened my eyes a little bit at the sight of him. He noticed this and kissed my cheeks with butterfly-like softness. "Don't be frightened, my queen, I will be gentle with you." He said kissing me sweetly. My fears went away right there, and he inched himself slowly inside me. I gasped at the feel of finally having him inside me, feeling a little pain from the size of him. If I were still mortal, it would hurt like a _bitch!_ But, now that I was mortal, I would have more resistance to the pain. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" he asked, somewhat hesitant to continue. "I'm fine, it's just, I never felt this kind of thing before." I said putting my hand on his face, signaling for him to continue. The pain went away and new and intoxicating sensations came alive, and I didn't want to stop, no sir! Loki was at first a little slow about his pace, allowing me to adjust to him, and getting a little faster with the pace. I kept moaning and calling his name over and over again, just drowning in the sensations that was being created by my husband's love for me and my love for him. I came again just before he came, spilling white hot seed inside me before pulling out of me and rolling to his side after a few little thrusts. "You are not only the god of Mischief, you are the god of _SEX!_" I said as he was holding me in his arms, chuckling at my response. I had my back pressed against his chest, while we were lying there, deliciously sore and sweaty from our first lovemaking as husband and wife. We then started hearing some thunder and lightning from outside. Loki laughed because he knew _exactly _what that meant. "What's with the lightning and thunder?" I asked confused. "Thor usually is like that after he has made glorious love with someone." He laughed. "I knew that Thor would be _thunderous_ in bed, but not literally!" I said laughing too hard. After tonight, I was no longer Amanda Clara Stark; I was now Amanda Odinson, queen of Asgard. It's going to be crazy, but I say, 'bring it on!'

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
